The apprentice
by Irrelevant86
Summary: Adolfina has been Daniel's apprentice for the past three years now, ever since she saved him from a group of thugs trying to rob him. Now Daniel and Adolfina are both heading out on the most outrageous mission ever. They're going to another planet, Abydos to be specific. {Takes place during the Stargate movie.}
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the street trying to avoid everyone. Sometimes life sucks; I'd just gotten kicked out of the small dinky little hotel I was staying at. At the age of 15 it's hard to find any type of work, or even a place to stay; especially when you're all alone. I sighed, and kicked a small rock into the street. Suddenly I heard the sound of shouting. I looked into the alley to see two men with knifes surrounding another man with shaggy brown hair, and glasses. I sighed.

"I said give us your money," One of the men with knifes exclaimed. I shook my head, causing the ends of my short spiky red hair to flair into my face, and walked into the alley. I hate bullies!

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own sizes," I shouted, stopping a few feet away from them.

"But out kid, before you get hurt," One of the men said.

"No how about you back off, and I won't break your arm," I stated, glaring at them like an angry dog. The men chuckled.

"Oh yeah that's a good one," One of them said. I could already see were this was going. There's no way they're going to back down, not until I hurt one of them.

"All right fine but you asked for it," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I quickly reached out; hit one of the men's hands, causing the knife to fall to the ground. I grabbed a hold of his wrist, jabbed him in the shoulder then his gut hitting two of his pressure points. Then I twisted his arm around, and flipped him over my arms and onto the ground.

"Now do you want to end up like him or do you want to leave?" I asked the other man. The man looked from me to the man on the ground, then to the guy with the glasses, then he took off running.

"Smart man," I muttered. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg, and I looked down to see the man I'd flipped had grabbed the knife and had cut it across my leg. I growled, and took a step away from the man.

"Leave now or I really will break your arm," I stated.

The man growled, and jumped up. He dashed at me, but I ducked to the side. When he turned around I smashed my hand upside his chin, and he fell backwards. I could hear his teeth clink together from the force of my blow. I grabbed his arm and twisted it, and I heard the pop of his arm popping out of its socket. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain, then jumped up and ran down the street. I turned back to the man with the glasses, and gave him a small smile.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm fine," He replied.

"I'm Adolfina," I stated, holding my hand out to him.

"Ugh, Daniel," He said, shaking my hand. He looked down at my leg, and I looked down to. There was blood running down my leg, and I could see a large gash just below my knee.

"You're hurt," He stated.

"It's not that bad," I shrugged. I tried to take a step to show him it wasn't that bad, but the second I put too much weight on my leg I practically collapsed. Daniel quickly caught me, and lowered me to the ground.

"Okay so maybe it hurts a little bit," I said.

"You need to go to the hospital to get that looked at," Daniel stated. I shook my head.

"No I'll be fine," I replied. Daniel sighed.

"You should call your parents so they can come get you," He said.

"Can't," I muttered.

"Of course you can, you can borrow my phone," Daniel replied, holding out his cell phone.

"I mean I can't because they're dead," I said, frowning.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No it's okay you couldn't have known," I cut him off.

"All right then at least let me take you up to my hotel room so I can clean the cut and put a bandage on it," Daniel offered. I sighed, but nodded my head, and let Daniel help me up off the ground and up to his apartment…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_**Three years later**_

"Every other architectural structure at the time was covered with detailed hieroglyphics. When is the academic community going to accept the fact the pharaohs of the Fourth Dynasty did not build the great pyramids?" Daniel asked, looking around the room of people.

I sighed, and looked up from my book. For the past three years I've been his apprentice. It's fun to actually have something to do, I help him translate things, we watch out for each other, and we're like brother and sister. But sometimes Daniel just gets so caught up in his theory's, that he doesn't pay attention to anything but that. I could see an older woman shuffle into the room, and stand at the back.

"Look, look—inside the pyramid, the most incredible structure ever erected, there are _no_ writings whatsoever. And—"

"Doctor Jackson, you've left out the fact that Colonel Vyse discovered inscriptions with Khufu's name," Thomas interrupted. I growled softly at his interruption. These people were so rude, and all of them loved to make fun of Daniel. But they'd have to get through me first, and no-one ever got through me.

"Right…" Daniel nodded.

"…Within the pyramid," Thomas continued.

"Well his discovery was a fraud," Daniel stated. I could hear people muttering things, and some of them even laughed. I glared daggers at them and each of them shut up. If only looks could kill.

"I don't think you'll prove it," Thomas replied.

I scowled, and glared at him, and he shrunk back into his seat. They all knew who I was, Daniel's over protective apprentice who was like his little sister. I was over protective of him because even though I'd saved him from a couple of thugs, but he'd taken me in when I had nowhere to go. I owed him for that, and I respected him for it to.

"Well, who do you believe built the pyramids?" Heckler asked.

"I don't have any idea who built them...I mean," Daniel started before he was interrupted again.

"Men from Atlantis? Or Martians perhaps?" Heckler asked. I growled softly again, and glared at the man. Everyone started to get up, and I continued to glare daggers at Heckler till he looked away from me and quickly made his way out of the room. That's right run away ya coward.

"The point is not who built them; the point is when they were built. I mean—we all know new geological evidence dates the Sphinx back to a much earlier period. And knowing this, I think, we have to begin to reevaluate everything we've come to accept about..." Daniel tried, but nobody was paying attention. The only people left besides Daniel and myself were the old woman I noticed before, and a man standing awkwardly in the front.

"I-I mean, I've been able to show a fully developed writing systems appeared in the first two dynasties, you know, which you know, almost as if it was based on an even earlier prototype," Daniel said, looking at the man. The old woman backed out of the room.

"Is there a late lunch or something that everybody…?" Daniel started too asked. I sighed, and stood up.

"Come on Danny let's get back to the hotel," I stated, patting him on the shoulder…

_**Later at the hotel**_

Daniel and I were leaving the hotel, and it was raining, _j_u_s_t o_u_r _l_u_c_k. We'd just been kicked out of our hotel room, and it was raining. I could see a man in a uniform standing by a car parked outside the hotel, and I eyed it suspiciously. When the man spotted us he walked over.

"Dr. Jackson? Ms. Adolfina?" He asked.

"What? Yes?" Daniel replied.

"Someone wants to speak with you," The man replied, motioning to the car. I looked towards the car and could just barely see the old woman from earlier.

"The Air Force? What's this? What is this?" Daniel asked. I looked back over at the man, and Daniel.

"Could you step over to the car, please," The man asked. Daniel and I walked over towards the car, and Daniel bent down to look inside.

"Sir?" The man asked.

"Are we going somewhere?" Daniel asked. Another man opened the door.

"You're going to be fine, we'll take care of these," The man stated, taking Daniel's and my bags. The two of us climb into the car. The older woman passes Daniel a photo of a smiling couple and a baby.

"Jackson, are those your parents?" The woman asked.

"Foster parents," Daniel replied.

"wha-what is this all about?" Daniel asked. Finally to the point, hopefully.

"A job," The woman stated.

"A job?" I ask, arching an eyebrow.

"What _kind _of job?" Daniel asked.

"Translation, Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. Interested? The offer also applies to Adolfina to," The woman answered, smiling. I was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know if we could trust this woman.

"We're gonna go now," Daniel said.

"Go where? I mean, you've just been evicted from your apartment. Your grants have run out, everything the two of you own are in those bags. Want to prove that your theories are right? This is your chance," The woman replied, holding out an envelope to Daniel. He glances at it, then takes it from her.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Travel plans," The woman replied. Suddenly the door opens.

"Sir?" The man said. I glance over at Daniel before getting out of the car, with Daniel right behind me…

_**Authors note: Okay so I'm using a movie transcript from StargateWiki to do this. Sorry if there are any mistakes with the script not my fault though, blame StargateWiki. Please Review to let me know what you think about the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SGC {Elevator}**_

I followed the man {who I'd learned was named Kawalski}, and Daniel into the elevator. Kawalski pressed the button for level 28 just as Daniel started sneezing like crazy.

"Cold?" Kawalski asked.

"Allergies, it happens when he travels," I answered, while Daniel pulled out a handkerchief to blow his nose. The elevator doors opened, and we walked out into the hall were several people were standing around.

"Hey, hi," Daniel says, nervously.

"Dr. Jackson?" One of them asks.

"Hello," Daniel replied.

"Dr. Gary Myers, how are you," Myers asked.

"What is this place?" I asked, looking around.

"Nuclear missile silo, now don't worry it's been completely converted," A woman walked towards us, "Barbara Shore," He introduced. We reached the end of the hallway, where Kawalski opens a pair of double doors. I could see a set of cover stones sitting inside the room. Whoa, that's amazing. I noticed the woman {who I'd learned was Catherine} approach.

"Okay, Jackson," Catherine said.

"Oh, hello!" Daniel replied.

"Welcome to the well," Catherine stated, shaking Daniels hand.

"Glad you decided to join us," She said.

"This is… uh… where did you find this?" Daniel asked. I was still staring at the cover stones.

"Giza plateau, 1928," Catherine replied.

"I've never seen anything like this," Daniel muttered.

"Of course you haven't, no one has," Catherine laughed. Both Daniel and I moved closer, and Daniel reached out and touched the stone.

"Now there's two lines of hieroglyphs. The inner track has the classic figures, but the outer track is like the cartouche in the center. It's got writing unlike what we've ever found before," Myers stated.

"Those aren't hieroglyphics. Might be some form of hieratic or maybe cuneiform," I stated, taking a step back, with Daniel doing the same. I've been studying a lot of different languages in my three years of being Daniel's apprentice. I've also been study about other cultures, mostly Egyptian culture.

"Yeah," Shore replied, as if he didn't believe me.

"No she's right. It's not hieroglyphics," Daniel defended, moving towards a blackboard where the hieroglyphs were partly translated. I followed him over to the board and looked it over. Some of this is wrong!

"Well, the translation of the inner track is wrong; must've used Budge. I don't know why they keep reprinting his books," Daniel stated, erasing some of the translation.

"Ex-excuse me. Wha-what are you doing? We've used every known technique," Myers exclaimed. I smirked at him, and shook my head. Apparently not all the techniques, since you got part of it wrong.

"That's a curious word, to use, eh, "Quebeh"?" Daniel asked, turning towards us while pointing at an un-translated symbol.

"Yeah…?" Myers asked.

"Then an adverbial sedjem-en-ef with a cleft subject. Then "Sealed and buried," Daniel started, writing in words to an un-translated section of hieroglyphs. I picked up a piece of chalk and quickly crossed out "coffin" before Daniel could do it. He smirked at me.

"Ex-excuse me, wha-what are you doing?" Myers asked.

"That's not coffins," Daniel supplied, crossing out the words "forever to eternity".

"For all time," He put in place of the line he'd crossed out, "who the hell translated this?" Daniel asked. Catherine and Shore both looked over at Myers, and I covered a laugh with a cough.

"Uh, I-I did," Myers replied.

"Ah well sorry to say but this right here should read: A million years into the sky is Ra, sun god, sealed and buried for all time… It's not 'door to heaven'," I stated, crossing it out, "It's really 'his Stargate'," I finished.

"When'd you get this good Ad?" Daniel asked, looking over at me. Every now and then he would shorten my name and call me Ad instead of Adolfina.

"What are you talking about I've always been this good," I replied, smirking. Catharine laughed, and we looked back at them.

"Well, so why is the military so interested in 5,000 year old Egyptian tablets?" Daniel asked.

"My report says 10,000," A man stated, walking into the room. He eyed me for a second, and I got the feeling that he felt I shouldn't be here. I scowled, just because I'm 18 doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing.

"Afternoon, Colonel," Kawalski said, standing at attention. He approached Kawalski and handed him a folder.

"Um, do I know you?" Catherine asked.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill from General West's office. I'll be taking over from now on," Jack replied.

"This figure 10,000 is ludicrous. I mean Egyptian culture didn't even exist…"

"Mmm, we know, but the sonic and radio carbon tests are conclusive," Shore stated, cutting Daniel off.

"But these are cover stones, was there a tomb underneath?" I asked.

"No, no, no. But we found something a lot more interesting," Shore replied.

"Excuse me, this information has become classified," Jack turned to Kawalski, "From now on, no information is to be passed on to non-military personnel without my express permission." Kawalski nodded his head, and Jack left.

"Catherine what's going on here?" Myers asked.

"I'm not sure," Catherine murmured.

_**Research lab**_

I sighed, and stared at my Egyptian hieroglyphics translation books. Daniel and I had been working almost non-stop since arriving here. The table in front of me was covered with reference books, paper, candy wrappers, and two coffee mugs, and a Dictaphone. I could just faintly hear the sound of Daniel's recorder playing. Suddenly Daniel shut off his recording, grabbed his cup and walked over to the coffee pot to refill his cup. But the pot was empty. He grabbed the pot and walked out into the hallway. A few seconds later Daniel came rushing back in with a paper, then shoved his head back out the door.

"Can I borrow this?" Daniel asked.

I stared at him as if he'd gone crazy. He grabbed a marker and started filling in the lines between what looked like stars of constellations on a paper. He then quickly climbed a stair ladder and compared his drawing with one of the glyphs, and surprisingly they match.

"You're a genius," I exclaimed, jumping up out of my seat.

"Orion," He muttered…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Briefing Room**_

I followed Kawalski and Daniel into the briefing room where several military officers, Myers, Shore, and Catherine were waiting for us.

"Hi, hello," Daniel exclaims, looking at the people around him. Some of them nod at him in greeting, but that's about it. I just glared at each of them, and in turn some of them glared back at me. I'm pretty much a quiet person; I like to keep to myself a lot.

"Right here," Kawalski stated, indicating two chairs for us.

"Jackson, Adolfina, I'd like you to meet General West," Catherine introduced. West approached us and shook Daniel's hand, then held his hand out to me. I eyed his hand for a second before reluctantly shaking his hand.

"So, you two think you've solved in 14 days what they couldn't solve in two years?" West asked.

"Two years?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"Any time," West stated. Jack entered the room just as Daniel started passing out several rolls of papers. Jack eyed me again for a second as if he didn't think I should be here, and I just glared at him.

"Um, we have stuff for you to look at. Just, um, pass-pass them down. Um, you'll have to share them, cause' I um… sorry, I- don't have enough of those. But anyway," Daniel sat down took a quick breath then continued, "Okay, all right, we're obviously looking at a picture of the cover stones. Now on the outer track, these figures that you would believe to be words to be translated were, in fact…"

Daniel stood up and started shuffling his papers around. Some of the large pieces of paper he accidently pushed onto some of the people next to him as he rolled out a star chart.

"Were in fact star constellations, now these constellations were placed in a unique order forming a map or an address of sorts. Seven points to outline a course to a position," Daniel continued, turning to a metal wall behind us. There was a picture of the cover stones taped up on the wall, and Daniel tapped up another paper which he started to draw on.

"And uh… to find a destination within any three dimensional space, you need six points to determine the exact location," Daniel stated, drawing a cube and placing a dot in the center of each of the six "sides" of the cube.

"You said you needed seven points," West interrupted.

"Well yeah duh, six for the destination, and the seventh for the point of origin," I replied.

"Except there's only six symbols in the cartouche," Myers stated.

"Well the seventh actually isn't inside the cartouche, it's just below it, here designated by a little pyramid with two funny neat little guys and funny little line coming out of the top," Daniel answered, drawing it.

"They did it," Catherine muttered.

"No, that symbol isn't anywhere on the device," Myers exclaimed. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Uh-what device?" Daniel asked. West looked over at Jack and Jack just shrugged at him.

"Show them," West ordered.

Kawalski stands up and goes over by Daniel and presses a button. The metal wall Daniel had been using started rising and soon it had risen enough that I could see a room down below. I stood up and walked over to stand next to Daniel. I could see a large metal like ring sitting at one end of the room with a metal ramp in front of it, and there were various personnel working around it.

"What is that?" Daniel asked, just as Catherine walked up to us.

"It's your Stargate, come Jackson, Adolfina," Catherine replied, walking away. We followed her down to some sort of control room.

"Monitors up," Myers exclaimed, walking in behind us.

"Monitors are up," A woman replied.

"Mitch, you want to bring up the details on the center monitor please?" Myers asked.

"Yep, I've got details… on," He replied, punching in a few keys. The monitor started showing images of the Stargate with seven blank boxes to the right that read "idle". The Stargate started spinning just as Shore and the others joined us.

"Hold it," Daniel exclaimed. They stopped it and I noticed a symbol that looked like a pyramid with a circle above it.

"That's it," I mumbled. Daniel quickly grabbed a marker out of Mitch's pocket and started drawing on the screen.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't…!" He started, but Daniel had already finished his drawing.

"Two figures on either side, praying beside a pyramid with the sun directly above it," Daniel stated.

"He's right. It was in front of us the whole time," Myers exclaimed amazed.

"General West, Jackson has identified the seventh symbol," Catherine stated into a phone. After a few seconds she puts down the phone and nodded at a woman.

"Programming seventh symbol into computer, Chevron one is holding. Chevron one is locked in place," The woman stated.

"Power output at 23 percent," Mitch shouted.

"Chevron two is holding, Chevron two is locked in place," She continued.

"Holding at 35 percent," Mitch shouted.

"It was under the cover stones?" Daniel asked suddenly.

"Yes, my father found it. 1928, made out of a mineral unlike any found on Earth," Catherine answered.

"Chevron five locked in place," The woman stated.

"79 percent," Mitch shouted. Suddenly everything started to shake and I could see the coffee cups and equipment rattling in their spots.

"Chevron six is holding, Chevron six is locked in place," The woman continued.

"This is as far as we have ever been able to get," Catherine stated. The shaking gets worse as the computer locks in the seventh Chevron.

"We have to override manually," Mitch shouted.

"Chevron seven is… Chevron seven is locked in place," The woman exclaimed. I watched as the Stargate activated and a giant vortex of what looked like water came streaming out towards us, but then shrunk back leaving a vertical wall of water. Holy crap, that's…that's… that's amazing. I've never seen anything like this.

"Send in the probe," West stated over the intercom. I watched as a group of technicians set up a treaded probe that they sent up onto the ramp, which then made its way up the ramp and into the water inside the gate. It seemed to just disappear into the water.

"It's guiding itself, can you believe it?" Shore exclaimed.

"No… this is amazing," I mumbled. Daniel nodded his head in agreement.

"The thing has locked itself onto a point somewhere in the Kaliam galaxy," Shore stated.

"It has mass, it-it could be a moon or a large asteroid," The woman said.

"Where are we on that map?" Daniel asked.

"Look down," Catherine said, pointing. I looked to where she pointed to see a star chart where a red square box was following the trajectory of the probe.

"That's right, Jackson it's on the other side of the…known universe," Catherine stated.

"We're-we're losing the signal!" The woman shouted. A few seconds later the Stargate shut down.

_**Later in the control room**_

We were all sitting in the control room watching the video that the probe had sent back before the Stargate shut down. It showed pictures of a room and another Stargate.

"This is the information the probe sent back to us. Freeze and enhance. You can clearly see the 'gate on the other side. Both 'gates must have functioned as a doorway between our worlds," West stated.

"These readings tell us it's an atmospheric match, Barometric pressure, temperature, and most importantly, oxygen," Johnson said. Daniel was standing by one of the screens staring at the close ups of the Chevrons on the other gate.

"These markings are different, they don't match the symbols on our gate," Daniel stated.

"That's why we may have to abort, this project is for naught without a reconnaissance mission," West replied.

"Once on the other side, we'd have to decipher the markings on their gate and in essence dial home in order to bring the team back," Johnson said.

"Based on this new information I don't see how we can do that," West replied.

"Well, Adolfina and I can do that," Daniel stated. I looked over at him and smiled. Yes, he'd actually included me in that. I'm glad, if he gets to go there's no way I'm staying here. He's not gonna have all the fun without me.

"Are you sure?" West asked.

"Positive," Daniel replied.

"Absolutely," I stated.

"Wait no, maybe Daniel but she can't go," Jack stated, pointing at me.

"What, why?" I asked angrily, standing up.

"It could be dangerous, and you're too young," Jack replied.

"I'm 18 okay I'm an adult," I shot back.

"And she can take care of herself, heck she took down two guys with knifes the first time I met her," Daniel defended. Jack looked at me in disbelief.

"I can kick your but if you want," I stated, crossing my arms and glaring at him. Jack scowled at me.

"Fine," He growled, storming out of the room. I cheered in my head.

"You're on the team," West said to the two of us.

_**Research lab**_

Daniel and I were both packing our suit cases getting ready to leave. Daniel was shoving books in his case, and I'd shoved a few books in mine but not as many as Daniel.

"This is so cool I can't believe this. We're going to another planet," I exclaimed, setting the last of my clothes inside my suit case. I closed up my suit case just as Catherine walked into the room.

"Jackson, Adolfina," She said, causing Daniel to look up at her.

"Hello," He said.

"I have something for the two of you," Catharine stated.

"No I-"

"Yes I found these with the Stargate when I was a child. They have brought me luck," She interjected, holding out an Eye or Ra necklace, and a golden bracelet with the Eye of Ra etched into it. She handed the necklace to Daniel and the bracelet to me.

"You can bring them back to me," She stated. The two of us nod, and Daniel put on the necklace while I put on the bracelet…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Corridor outside gate room**_

I stared down at the military gear that they had me put on for the mission. Daniel also had to wear the gear but I think it looks better on him than it does on me. Jack approached the team, eyeing me for a second with a small scowl. I don't get him why is he so against me going on this mission?!

"Ten-hut!" Kawalski shouted. The entire squad stood at attention.

"If anyone has anything to say, now's the time to say it," Jack stated.

Suddenly Daniel sneezed causing me to jump slightly. We all made our way into the gate room, and I could see that the gate was already activated. We all walked up the ramp and everyone makes their way through the gate. Daniel and I both stopped right in front of the gate, and Daniel reached out to touch the 'water'. He looked down at me, and I nodded my head at him.

"See ya on the other side," I said, jumping backwards into the 'water'. Suddenly I found myself tossed onto the ground in front of the Stargate on the other planet. I could hear Jack telling someone to stay with Daniel. Jack walked over to me as I tried to stand up. I was freezing, and the room seemed to be spinning.

"Whoa slow down a bit. It'll wear off in a few but you got to stay still," Jack said, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, how's Daniel?" I asked, ignoring his advice.

"He's fine," Jack replied, moving away.

"Prepare to move out," He shouted. Suddenly the gate shut down and we were bathed in darkness. I could see several flares light up.

"Three teams, let's go," Jack shouted.

"Three teams, go," Kawalski stated into his radio. The men started moving out and I followed behind Daniel who stopped for a second to look at a strange ring like structure on the ceiling.

"Team two, move out," Kawalski exclaimed. We continued on until Jack told us to hold for a sound. I could see two men with monitoring equipment move toward the entrance.

"Oxygen ratio stable," A computerized voice stated.

"Conditions are similar to inside," One of the men said.

"I'm gonna take a look around Kawalski? Ferretti?" Jack exclaimed, putting on his sunglasses. We all walked outside into the sandy desert. I looked up to see 3 moons behind the pyramid.

"Wow," I mutter.

"I knew it!" Daniel exclaimed, smiling…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_**Later that day**_

"Report," Jack exclaimed. I looked over at him for a second before looking back out over the desert.

"A quarter mile perimeter survey is just about complete sir," Kawalski stated.

"Wrap this up. Get everybody back inside," Jack ordered.

"Right," Kawalski nodded.

"I want all of you back through the Stargate within the hour," Jack stated.

"You're coming with us, aren't you Colonel? Sir?" Kawalski asked. Jack just ignored him. I sighed, and follow Daniel up the ramp with the others,

"Jackson, Adolfina start working on the Stargate," Jack ordered.

"Yes dad," I shouted back, causing some of the men to snicker. Jack scowled but I could see a very small smile at the edge of his mouth.

"I-I'm gonna need more time, I mean there's bound to be more structures here, or some other traces of civilization," Daniel exclaimed.

"Not this trip, just get back in there and reestablish contact," Jack stated, working on one of the pieces of equipment.

"Well, it's not that easy. This is a replica of the great pyramid of Giza. We're not gonna find any hieroglyphic inscriptions or carved relief. I mean, we really need to look around more," Daniel replied.

"Your job here is to realign the Stargate, can you do that or not?" Jack asked.

"I can't," Daniel shrugged.

"You can't or you won't?" Jack asked, stepping towards Daniel threateningly. I stepped between them and glared at the military man.

"What Daniel meant was that we can decipher the symbols on the Stargate, but we need an order of alignment. Now those coordinates were marked on tablets back on Earth and there must be something like that here. And we just need to find it," I stated coolly.

"Find it? Whaddya mean, find it? You didn't say anything about "finding" anything," Kawalski growled.

"Well, we assumed the tablets would be here, I mean _right_ here," Daniel replied.

"You _assumed?!_" Jack asked.

"You're a lying son of a bitch! You didn't say a word about finding anything," Kawalski shouted, shoving his way past me and shoving Daniel to the ground. I tackled him, and punched him in the face.

"Don't touch him," I shouted, punching the man again. I felt arms wrap around my waist as someone pulled me off Kawalski.

"Do it again and I'll rip your head off," I growled, yanking out of Jack's grip. I could see a cut on Kawalski's lip, and blood was running down his chin. I could also see some of the other people staring at us. I walked over to Daniel and helped him up off the ground.

"Set up a camp down here, organize our supplies," Jack ordered.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_**Later {camp}**_

I was watching Daniel as he set up his tent. I had already finished setting up my tent, and I was sitting near the rest of the group.

"So Adolfina you and Jackson are pretty close, and you're pretty protective of him, what's the deal between you two?" Ferretti asked.

"I saved his but from a group of muggers and he took me in. Gave me a place to stay when I had nowhere to go, a job, and something to live for. So yeah I'm protective of him, I may have saved him from those morons but he's the reason I'm not lying in a ditch somewhere dead, and now if you mess with him you mess with me, keep that in mind," I answered warningly. They all didn't seem to know what to say to that. Suddenly Daniel's suit case flew open and all his books flew out onto the sand.

"Damn," Daniel muttered, chasing after his books. I sigh, and got up following after him. I picked up several books along the way. When I caught up to him he was staring at several large animal foot prints.

"Wanna take a guess as to what made these?" I asked, bending down at the prints.

"How about that," Daniel replied, pointing at something over a dune. I got up and walked over to see a large shaggy furred animal with a harness eating some desert vegetation.

"I'd say that's a fair guess," I muttered.

"It has a harness but there's no-one around," Daniel murmured, walking towards the animal. I followed after him.

"It's okay, it's okay, sh-sh-sh, that's a good boy," Daniel murmured softly at the animal, holding out his hand palm up. The animal sniffed his hand, then reared his head for a second before calming down. The thing started sniffing at Daniel's other hand and I could see a candy bar in that hand.

"I think he want's your candy bar," I snickered. Daniel broke off a piece of candy and handed it to the animal, who took it gently from him.

"Let me try," I said, breaking off a piece of candy, and giving it to the animal.

"I wouldn't feed that thing!" Jack exclaimed

"It's got a harness! It's domesticated!" Daniel stated, grabbing hold of the harness.

He patted the side of the animal, but it turns out that wasn't the best thing to do. Suddenly the animal reared, and both Daniel and I backed up, our feet stopping right in the lope of the lead rope. Then suddenly the animal ran off, causing the rope to tighten around both Daniel's and my ankle. The two of us were swooped off our feet and pulled behind the animal. I banged my head on the desert floor, and I tried to dig my hands into the sand trying to get a hold. But it was no use. I tried to reach up for the rope but I couldn't reach it. I flopped back on the sand, and as I was dragged my head smashed into a rock and I blacked out…

O~O~O~O~O~O

_Several years ago_

"_Hunny sit back and stop fidgeting so much," Mom exclaimed, glaring over at me. _

_ I sighed, and sat back in my seat. We were on our way home from getting something to eat. I was hyped up on ice cream and soda so I couldn't seem to sit still. We stopped at a red light and I groaned._

"_Why are there so many red lights?" I complained. Mom chuckled and shook her head._

"_I don't know," She replied. _

_ After a few seconds the light turned green and we moved forward. Suddenly I felt the car jerk sideways as another car slammed into the side of our car. The car rolled, and my head smashed into the window… _


	5. Chapter 5

"Adolfina wake up, come on wake up," Daniel shouted, shaking me. I groaned and sat up.

"Ah what the hell," I muttered.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm fine other than a bump to the head," I replied, standing up with the help of Jack and Daniel.

Jack walked off to stand at the top of a dune, and I could hear what sounded like people coming from over the dune. I followed Daniel over towards Jack and I could see what looked like a group of minors near a tall rock pillar. A bright light shone from next to me and I look to see that it's the sunlight glaring off both my bracelet, and Daniel's necklace. Suddenly it seemed as if someone spotted us.

"Chien pe-ow. Mieu," A man shouted.

"Chien pe-ow. Mieu. Mieu. Mieu, shien mow," Another guy with long black hair exclaimed. Jack started walking forward, and Daniel and I followed behind him. The guy with the long black hair approached us and I could see that everyone had stopped working. The guy approaching us was my age, and I got to say he is kinda cute.

"All right, Jackson, Adolfina, you're on," Jack stated.

"Us?" Daniel asked.

"You two are the linguist, try to talk to them," Jack replied. I shook my head but both Daniel and I took a step towards them.

"Hi," I said, waving my arm. One of the men behind the guy my age seemed to spot Daniel's necklace and his eyes went wide, but the guy my age was staring at my bracelet and he had the same look as the man behind him.

"Na tu de-why-ya, na tu de-why-ya," The man shouted, bowing in front of Daniel and me. Everyone including the guy my age bowed down.

"What the hell d'you say to him?" Jack asked.

"I didn't say anything other than hi, they both seemed to react to Daniel's necklace and my bracelet," I defended, pointing at my bracelet with the eye of Ra on it. Jack walked over towards us, and I looked down to notice the guy my age looking up at me. He immediately ducked his head back down.

"Hey, it's okay," Jack said, gesturing for the guy to rise. He looked at Jack nervously.

"Hey, see it's okay, it's okay. See? Huh?" Jack tried, shaking the guy's hand.

"Si misoy. Si misoy! Kasuf! Kasuf!" The guy shouted, running off.

"Not so easy now is it," I exclaimed, smirking at Jack. I noticed Brown moving his scanner over some of the rocks that the people had been mining.

"Quartz primary element," A computerized voice said. Suddenly the guy returns pointing at us. He was joined by several others and a larger version of the animal that Daniel and I had found, and someone was seated on top.

"Na-ney," The man on top of the animal exclaimed. The animal stopped and he got down off the animal. He grabbed a staff and moved towards us. The guy said something to him. The man nodded at the guy, then turned towards us. He said something including the word Kasuf and bowed holding his staff out horizontally. That guy said that too, I wonder if that's this man's name.

"I can't make it out. It sounds familiar a bit like Berber. Maybe Chadic or Omotic," Daniel whispered to Jack.

"Hello," I said, bowing my head at the man, holding my arms out in a peaceful gesture.

"I think his name is Kasuf," I stated, looking back at Daniel then back at the man.

"Are you?" I pointed at him, "Kasuf?"

He nodded his head, and smiled slightly at me, then suddenly he said something that got the people to rise. He said something else and suddenly five woman come forward bearing bowls. They each stop in front of one of us and I can now see that there's water inside the bowls.

"Mmm thank you," Daniel exclaimed, taking a sip of the water.

I take a sip of water, and the woman backs off after I'm done. I can see the woman in front of Daniel bow to him then back away. Kasuf bowed also, and both Daniel and I bow back. Then Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar. Kasuf looked at him in confusing as Daniel un-wrapped the candy bar. He raised it to his face and smiled.

"Mmmmm," Daniel murmured.

"Ya rab-id yu?" Kasuf asked, miming eating. Daniel nodded his head, and took a bite out of the candy bar than handed it to Kasuf. He took the candy bar, cautiously sniffed it, then took a bite. He chewed and then his eyes grew wide.

"Bunni, bunni-wae!" Kasuf exclaimed excitedly.

"Bunni-wae?" Daniel asked.

"Bunni-wae!" Kasuf said again.

"What's that mean?" Kawalski asked.

"I have no idea," Daniel replied.

"Si pleu?" Kasuf asked, gesturing for us to follow him.

"He's inviting us to go with him," Daniel stated.

"How can you be so sure?" Kawalski asked.

"What are ya stupid don't you know that this," I mimicked Kasuf's gesture, "is the universal sign for follow me."

"We were looking for signs of civilization, obviously we found it. You want me to get us back home, this is our best shot," Daniel stated, directing it at Jack.

"Radio base camp, tell them to keep that area secured until we get back," Jack ordered.

"Yes sir," Brown nodded. Everyone started walking, and Daniel, Jack, Kawalski, and I all followed after them.

"Yu-yu," Kasuf exclaimed, pointing to a large stone city in the distance.

"Yu liik, yu-yu," The guy my age said, also gesturing to the city.

Suddenly Daniel started sneezing. Kasuf looked around confused. Daniel pulled out his handkerchief and blew his nose, then stuck it back in his pocket. I watched a boy grabb the handkerchief from Daniel's pocket, and the guy with long black hair wrestled it back. I watched as he gave it back to Daniel, and then Daniel looked over at the woman who'd given him water earlier. She looked away as if she hadn't been looking at him, and I smiled.

"I think someone likes you," I whispered, nudging him.

He blushed and ignored me. I snickered, and shook my head. I looked over to see the guy with the long black hair staring at me, but he two looked away when I looked at him. I really need to learn his name so I can stop calling him the guy with long black hair.

"Seems like someone likes you also," Daniel jokingly shot back.

Now it was my turn to blush and ignore him. I looked back over at the guy to see that he was once again looking at me. After a few minutes of walking we finally reached the city. As we entered Kasuf started to shout something, and people started pulling away several hangings to reveal a large sized disk with the Eye of Ra on it, suspended between two buildings. Everyone got down on the ground like they had before.

'The Eye of Ra, it's the Egyptian sun god," Daniel stated.

"Yeah, I wonder what could've given them that idea," Jack replied sarcastically, pointing at both Daniel's necklace, and my bracelet.

"Ra," Daniel said to Kasuf, pointing at the disk. Kasuf looked up warily.

"Ra?" Daniel asked. Suddenly a horn blew in the distance and people started to move about hurriedly.

"Where they all goin'?" Kawalski asked. Suddenly Brown's radio started to make noises.

"Again, say again, Ferretti I can't hear you," Brown said into the radio, "Sir I can't make this out," he said looking over at Jack holding out the radio to Jack.

"Ferretti say again," Jack said. Kasuf clapped his hand, and a bunch of men started pushing the city doors closed.

"All right we're goin' back right now, let's go!" Jack exclaimed, turning towards the closed city door. Kasuf called to us.

"Wait, wait," Daniel and I both shouted to Jack. But Jack didn't seem to notice us; he and the others pushed their way through the crowd trying to get to the door.

"Move it, move it," Jack shouted.

"Get back, move it, move out of the way," Kawalski shouted.

Daniel and I just stood by Kasuf and watched as Jack, Kawalski, and Brown tried to push past everyone. They reached the closed doors, and the villagers tried to stop them from unlatching it. Suddenly Kawalski and Brown both grab a man, keeping their backs to the door as Jack fired his rifle in a warning pattern at the villager's feet. I raced towards them.

"Jack what the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted, angrily.

"Na-ney!" Kasuf exclaimed, approaching with is hands up. I could see Daniel and the boy with the long black hair behind him.

"Get over here," Jack shouted at Daniel and I. Daniel complied and walked over to Jack but I stood my ground.

"You know maybe they have a good reason for closing those gates, ya ever think about that?" I asked.

"Adolfina get over here now," Jack shouted.

"No I refuse," I shouted back. Jack growled, and was about grabbed me to pull me over when the boy with long black hair interrupted.

"Na-ney, na-ney," He pointed above him, "Yu, yu. Yu, yu." He gestured for Jack to follow him to a lookout point on top of the wall. Jack, Daniel, and I followed him.

"Stay here," Jack said, looking back at Daniel and I. I scowled, but did what he said. The guy pointed at something out in the desert and said something.

"What is it, colonel?!" Kawalski asked.

"Sandstorm comin' this way," Jack shouted back.

"I told you they had a reason," I shouted at him. Kawalski let go of the man he was holding who collapsed on the ground. I rushed over to him to make sure he was okay.

"Well, that would've been an excellent reason to shoot everyone," Daniel stated dryly.

"We'll stay until it's over," Jack said. I finished up my check over of the man and gave him a small smile. He smiled back, and I helped him up off the ground.

"Sh-shun?" Daniel asked, looking over at Kasuf. Kasuf nodded at Daniel and started explaining something, but I could just barely make out what he was saying. I think he was explaining about the storm.

"I'm sorry," Kawalski said, walking up to Kasuf bowing his head. Kasuf nodded back, and Kawalski shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Later that night**_

We were all sitting around eating and laughing. Well Daniel and I were eating, but the rest of the team was just sitting there. Daniel grabbed a piece of flat bread sniffed it then took a bite.

"Hey Jackson, I don't think we should eat any food here," Kawalski stated.

"I dunno, they might consider that an insult," Daniel replied. Suddenly a new platter was set in front of us and there was some sort of armored-skinned creature sitting on the platter. It looks like a freaken large armadillo. I could hear Kawalski laughing.

"Well, we don't want to offend them now do we Daniel?" Kawalski asked sarcastically. Daniel reached forward grabbed a piece of meat out from the center of the animal hide, sniffed it, then took a bite.

"Tastes like chicken… Tastes like chicken it's good," Daniel exclaimed, laughing. Kasuf smiled, and Daniel turned to him.

"Tastes… like…" I could see Daniel trying to figure out what to say to make the man understand, "Bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk," Daniel imitated a chicken causing the team, some of the people around us, and myself to laugh.

"Tastes like chicken, good!" Daniel exclaimed again. Kasuf smiled and laughed. The boy who'd I'd recently learned was named Skaara sat down next to me.

"Jackson, you said that was an Egyptian symbol," Jack stated.

"Yeah, the Eye of Ra," Daniel replied.

"Would you say then that it might stand to reason that if they know one Egyptian symbol," Jack said.

"Yes," Daniel said, standing up. He walked over to Kasuf who holds out a bowl in offering, but Daniel denied it. He reached under his shirt and pulled out the necklace and showed it to Kasuf, who then bent his arms and started muttering something.

"No-no," Daniel replied, pointing to the necklace and reaching down to the sand to draw something. Kasuf seemed to get upset about this and quickly stood up and started speaking to the crowd of people.

"What the hell's going on?" Kawalski asked.

"It seems like writing is forbidden," Daniel answered surprised. Suddenly several woman walk over to Daniel and herded him away from the crowd.

"What? What? Uh-heh, uh…. They want me to go with them, should I stay?! I'll go with them, I'll be fine," Daniel exclaimed, letting the woman herd him away. I smirked, and shook my head, and looked back over at Skaara who smiled at me.

"Aren't you gonna follow him?" Kawalski asked, looking over at me. I eyed him questioningly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause' you always follow him where ever he goes," Kawalski replied.

"Eh I think he can handle himself this time, he don't need me," I answered, shrugging my shoulders and looking over at Skaara who was still sitting next to me smiling.

"Uh-huh yeah sure that's why," Jack exclaimed, putting out his cigarette. I blushed deeply, and Kawalski laughed.

"Oh shut up," I exclaimed, tossing a piece of bread at them…

I was sitting in one of the rooms with Kawalski and Brown while Jack was sitting in the other portion of the room smoking another cigarette. I could see Skaara staring at Jack's lighter from the doorway. When Jack lights the cigarette with the lighter Skaara gasped.

"It's okay, it's just a lighter," Jack stated, noticing Skaara. He closed the lid of the lighter, and Skaara sat down near Jack.

"See? Here, catch," Jack said, tossing the lighter at Skaara. He caught it and lit the flame himself.

"Hai!" He exclaimed in amazement.

"Yeah, it's pretty fabulous," Jack replied. Skaara tentatively reached for a cigarette, and Jack shrugged in permission.

"Yeah," Jack muttered.

Skaara sat back down in his spot and light the cigarette, and tried to copy everything Jack was doing. I smirked. Then Skaara tried to copy Jack when he took a large drag off his cigarette, but he started choking. He coughed and started shouting, dropped the cigarette and stomped it out. I chuckled, and shook my head.

"Yeah, you're right it's pretty stupid," Jack said, putting out his cigarette. Skaara picked up the lighter and brushed it off before offering it back to Jack.

"Nah, you- keep it, it's yours," Jack replied.

Skaara grins, and holds the lighter up for me to see. I nodded my head at him. Then Skaara turned to look at Jack's gun which was lying on the bed, and he reached over to grab it. Jack glanced down just as he was about to pick it up, and slapped Skaara's hand away.

"NO!" Jack shouted, standing up. Skaara backed up.

"Dangerous!" Jack stated. Skaara ran off and I could hear him shouting for Kasuf.

"Jack what the hell man?!" I asked, jumping up from my seat.

Jack ignored me, and sat back down. I growled, and chased after Skaara. I found him in one of those large animal's pens, showing off his newly acquired lighter. He light the lighter and they all backed away from him in fright. I smirked, and shook my head. Another boy, who I'd learned was named Nabeh, tried to touch the flame to see if it was real and pulled back after a few seconds.

"There's no sign of him?" Jack asked from behind me. I looked back to see Jack and Kawalski standing a few feet from me.

"I haven't been able to locate Jackson, sir," Kawalski replied. Ah crap, Danny's missing. Really man can't you stay out of trouble for more than a few minutes?! Kawalski saluted to Jack who returned the salute and walked over to Skaara, his friends, and myself.

"We're lookin' for Jackson, Jackson? The guy who wears this jacket?" Jack asked, holding up Daniel's jacket.

"He's got like long hair that comes down" Jack stated, pulling at his hair. The boys copied him thinking it was a game.

"No-no, no its… he wears glasses-so he can see?" Jack said, mimicking glasses with his hands. The boys copied him, and Jack sighed.

"I guess the word 'dweeb' doesn't mean anything to you guys, does it?" I glared at him at his comment.

"Yeah why not, I'm on planet X, looking for a dweeb who wears green fatigues, he wears this jacket, he's got long hair, it comes over his eyes, he wears glasses, and… choo… sneezes," Jack said, mimicking each description. After Jack mimicked sneezing Skaara's eyes light up in realization.

"Ich! Bwah! Bwah-bwah-bawh," Skaara exclaimed, miming Daniel's chicken impression.

"Chicken, chicken man you got it!" Jack replied.

"Chicken man?!" I asked, looking over at him. Skaara got the other boys to stop mimicking Jack, then turns back to Jack gesturing for him to give him the vest.

"Wha- you want this?" Jack asked.

Skaara nodded, and took the vest. He ran over to the large animal and started speaking to it. The animal sniffed the vest then started trotting off with us following him. I caught up with Skaara and he smiled at me. He said something but I wasn't exactly sure what. Something's I understood but that was very limited. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulder's at him.

He had tried to have a discussion with me earlier, and we'd managed to exchange names but that was about it. He sighed, and gave me a smile which I returned. We reached a cave a few minutes later and when we walked in I could see Daniel, and Shau'ri sitting on the floor talking in Shau'ri's language.

"Thought you couldn't speak their language," Jack exclaimed. Daniel jumped, and stood up.

"Huh? You scared me," Daniel said, moving towards us.

"It's an ancient Egyptian dialect; I mean it's like the rest of their culture. It's evolved completely independently, but… uh… once you know the vowels…" Daniel said, gesturing to the wall.

"You'll have to teach me," I exclaimed excitedly. Daniel nodded at me.

"Just answer the question," Jack said.

"Well- uh, I-I me- I just had to learn how to pronounce it. I mean it hasn't been a living, spoken language in more than one thousand years. I mean, look at this. It says, uh: "A traveler from distant stars escaped from a dying world looking for a way to extend his own life," Daniel started, pointing at the wall.

"His body, decaying and weak… he couldn't prevent his own demise, apparently his whole species was becoming extinct so he travelled, or searched the galaxies looking for a way to cheat death, and uh… look here," Daniel continued, pointing at another pictograph showing the pyramid with the sun above it.

"He came to a world, rich with life, where he encountered a primitive race—humans." Heh. "A species which, with all his powers and knowledge, he could maintain indefinitely. He realized within a human body, he had a chance for a new life." Now, he apparently found a young boy. It says: "As the frightened villagers ran, night became day. Curious, and without fear, he walked towards the light," Daniel said, stopping to take a breath.

"Ra took him and possessed his body—like some kind of a...parasite looking for a host. And inhabiting this human form, he appointed himself ruler. He used the Stargate to bring thousands of people here to this planet, as workers for the mines, just like the one we saw. This mineral is clearly the building block of all his technology. With this, he can sustain eternal life," Daniel explained, pointing up to the walls.

"Now, something happened—where is it—back on Earth. A rebellion or uprising, and the Stargate was buried there. Fearful of a rebellion here, Ra outlawed reading and writing. He didn't want the people to remember the truth," Daniel finished. Suddenly Kawalski came running back into the room.

"Jackson? I think you'd better take a look at this," Kawalski exclaimed. We all followed him into a small room where a round stone, similar to the center of the cover stone back on Earth, was imbedded in the wall.

"That's it! That's what we're looking for! They must've hidden it here in hopes that one day the 'gate on Earth could be reopened. I knew they'd have it written down someplace," Daniel exclaimed, moving past us. He wiped sand off the stone but stopped at a jagged edge at the bottom.

"Wait a minute, where's the seventh symbol? It must have broken it's gotta be here somewhere," He said, bending down and picking up two broken pieces of stones.

"It's worn out, I can't make it work without the seventh symbol," Daniel stated.

"All right that's it, Kawalski? Brown?" Jack shouted, moving out of the cave…

Jack had decided that it was time to head back to the Gate. I sighed and looked back towards the city. I could see Shau'ri staring sadly at Daniel and Daniel had the same look. I could see Skaara and some of his friends standing a few feet away from us. I smiled sadly at him and he smiled back at me. I rested my hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"So why don't you explain their language to me while we walk back?" I asked, smiling at him.

He smiled back and began explaining their language to me. I glanced back for a second, and almost did a double take. I could see Skaara and some of his friends following us. I sighed, ignored them and gave my full attention to Daniel…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: Okay if the portion of the texts is in italics when someone's speaking then it means they're speaking in another language, and I thought Adolfina should be able to learn their language pretty quickly cause' it seemed as if Daniel learned their language fairly quickly in the movie.**_

Daniel had just finished explaining their language when we crested the final dune, but when I looked where the pyramid should have been there was a larger pyramid shaped object resting on top of the actual pyramid. All of us dropped to the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Jack exclaimed.

"Here, you might need this," Brown stated, handing Daniel a pistol. They all got up and I got up ready to follow them.

"NO! You stay here until one of us calls for you," Jack shouted, leaving no room for argument.

I scowled, but for once did what he said. Daniel smiled at me before following them inside the pyramid. I kicked at the sand and growled out a cuss word in Latin. Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder causing me to jump. I turned ready to fight, but stopped when I noticed that it was Skaara.

"_Dang it Skaara you scared me_," I exclaimed, surprising him by saying it in his language.

"_How_?" He asked.

"_Daniel taught me what he learned from Shau'ri_," I answered. Skaara smiled, and nodded his head. He motioned towards the pyramid, then started walking.

"_Wait Jack told me to stay out here… then again when have I ever been known to do what I'm told to do_," I shrugged, following Skaara and his friends.

I could hear Skaara and some of his friends snicker at my comment. We reached the pyramid after a few seconds, and Skaara and his friends gathered around a window on the side. The boys lifted Skaara up off the ground enough so he could see into the window.

"_Give me a boost_," I exclaimed, walking towards them.

Two of the boys helped lift me up a bit so that I could see in the window. I looked into the window just in time to see Brown get shot by… something. Both Skaara and I ducked down when the thing turned to look at the window. I could hear his friends chattering below me. I looked back up to see Daniel and Jack heading down the corridor towards the Stargate. I jumped down off the boys shoulders and ran over to the base camp's supplies.

"_Adu'lfia what are you doing?"_ Skaara asked.

"_I'm getting weapons so I can go in there and help them_," I replied, searching through the supplies.

After a minute of searching I found the weapons. The boys join me, and I can see Nabeh grab a helmet from the supplies. He's grinning like a kid in a candy store, and I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly I heard the sound of something flying up above me. I looked up to see some sort of glider flying overhead. It looked like they were headed toward the city.

"_Get down_," Skaara shouted, grabbing Nabeh and pulling him down. I ducked down just in time. The glider flew past me and continued on towards the city.

"_They're headed towards the city_," I exclaimed, standing up.

"_We will have to save your friends later. First we must make sure the city is safe_," Skaara stated, running towards the city with his friends right behind him.

I glanced back at the pyramid for a second before following after Skaara. We reached the city several minutes later, and I could see the destruction that the gliders had caused. People were lying on the ground injured or dead. I could see Shau'ri lying on the ground holding an injured girl, and there was a cut on Shau'ri's head.

"_Shau'ri, Shau'ri, what happened here?"_ Skaara asked, sitting down next to her. I sat down next to him.

"_Ra punished us,"_ Shau'ri replied.

"_Why?"_ Skaara asked.

"_What happened to Daniel?"_ Shau'ri asked. Skaara looked away. No don't you even think it, don't even think he's dead!

"_What happened to Daniel?"_ Shau'ri asked again. But Skaara refused to answer. Shau'ri started crying, and Skaara got up and moved away, and I chased after him.

"_You don't know he's dead, he could be alive_," I exclaimed when I caught up to him.

"_But you don't know that he's alive either_," Skaara replied, moving towards Kasuf. I could see Kasuf using his cloak to cover a body.

"_Son, we should not have helped the strangers_," Kasuf said, looking only at Skaara…

_**Cave**_

I had followed Skaara and Nabeh to the caves, where one of Shau'ri's friends said she had gone. When we entered the cave I could see Shau'ri studying the pictures on the wall.

"_Shau'ri, Ra has called an assembly… an execution_," Skaara stated. I cringed; I was trying hard not to think about that. If Daniel is still alive then he won't be soon.

"_Skaara, Nabeh, I want you to listen," _She motioned for us to come forward_, "__We can't let this happen. I want you to know what Daniel told me about where our people came from, and why we can no longer live as slaves_." I listened as Shau'ri told them what Daniel had told her.

"_I'm game for anything you say, if it saves any of my friends_," I replied once she was finished…

_**Pyramid**_

We were all assembled around the pyramid. I could see 'Ra' and his entourage waiting at the top of the ramp, and Daniel was standing next to them. I could see Jack, Kawalski, and the rest of the men that were still alive at the bottom of the ramp. One of 'Ra's' men hands some sort of weapon to Daniel, and he walked down the ramp towards Jack and the group. I looked over at Skaara and nodded my head at him, then looked back over at Daniel. Suddenly a spot of light hit Daniel's face. Skaara was using the lighter that Jack gave him to reflect the sun light into Daniel's eyes.

Daniel looked towards the crowd and spotted Skaara and I. I smiled at him. Daniel turned back to Jack and slowly raised the weapon, then looked back at us. Skaara pulled the concealed weapon from under his cloak showing it to Daniel, then hide it again. Daniel paused for a moment, then turned and fired the weapon towards the throne. The blast went wild but the second the weapon fired, Skaara, Nabeh, the other boys, and I all pulled our weapons and started shooting into the air. I could just barely see Jack, Daniel, and Kawalski running towards us. I could also hear the sound of weapons fire coming from the spot where the throne was.

"Freeman! Freeman!" Kawalski shouted.

"Jackson, come on! Over there, come on! Kawalski!" Jack shouted. I was firing at several of 'Ra's' guard's trying to give everyone time to run off.

"_Adu'lfia look out_," Skaara shouted, tackling me to the side just as a blast hit the ground where I'd been standing a second ago.

"_Thanks_," I said, looking over at him. He nodded his head, and helped me up. I could see Jack and Daniel on one of those large animals which I'd learned was called a Mastadge. Daniel was looking back at me and I just nodded my head at him…

_**Desert**_

A windstorm had picked up as we tried to find the Mastadge that had carried off Jack and Daniel. I could see a large figure a little ways away and another smaller figure on the ground bent over yet another figure.

"Jack, Daniel," I shouted, racing over to them.

I could see Daniel lying on the ground, and Jack was covering him from the storm. I dropped down next to them, and brushed the hair off Daniel's face.

"Gesh Danny why can't you just stay out of trouble for once in your life?!" I muttered. Skaara and I helped Jack pick Daniel up, and we carried him back to the cave. When we reached the cave I could see the rest of Jack's team inside along with the rest of the rebels.

"_To our victory!"_ Skaara shouted, causing the crowd to cheer.

"_We recovered your weapons_," Skaara said, holding out Jack's rifle. Jack just looked shocked.

"Here, Colonel," Kawalski said, offering Jack some water. I could see Shau'ri tending to Daniel who'd woken up and was coughing. I smiled; I guess I can let her take care of him…for now anyway, but I will be checking up on him later. I turned back towards the group.

"So, whaddya think? I mean, they're not exactly Special Forces, but they sure were eager to join up," Kawalski stated.

"Take these guns away, lieutenant, before they hurt themselves," Jack said, grabbing the guns from several of the kids.

"Sir?" Kawalski asked.

"You heard me, send 'em all home," Jack exclaimed.

"There's no place for these kids to go, anyway, we could sure use their help right now," Kawalski replied.

"For what? Huh? To do what?!" Jack asked. I could see Jack shaking. What in the hell happened to him to make him like this?

"Why don't you just tell them everything? Why don't you tell them about the bomb?" Daniel asked suddenly. I looked back at Daniel in shock then back at Jack.

"What's he talking about?" Kawalski asked.

"My orders were simple, track down signs of any possible danger, if I found any, blow up the Stargate. Well, I found some," Jack answered.

"Well, your bomb is his now. And tomorrow he's going to send it back to Earth. Along with a shipment of that mineral they mine here. And when that thing goes off, it's going to cause an explosion a hundred times more destructive than that bomb alone is capable of," Daniel stated.

"This is insane," I muttered, pacing back and forth.

"I'll intercept that bomb before he can send it through," Jack replied.

"Why wasn't I told all this?" Kawalski asked.

"Because there wasn't any reason to tell you, Kawalski. You weren't even supposed to be here. You were all gonna go right back through with Daniel and Adolfina. I was gonna stay behind alone and blow up the Stargate, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do," Jack said.

"It's the 'gate on Earth that poses a threat, that's the one that we have to shut down," Daniel stated.

"You're absolutely right, but since you don't know how to get us back, we don't have that option, do we?" Jack replied.

"This was a suicide mission for you wasn't it. You weren't expecting to go home. Why, why would you do that, don't you have family to go back to?" I asked, staring disbelievingly at him

"I had a family, but no one should ever have to outlive their own child," Jack replied. He looked over at Skaara who just hugged his gun closer to himself. Jack shook his head, and walked away. I couldn't believe it. He'd lost his kid, is that why he's so upset about me being here? I sighed and sat down next to Daniel…

_**A little while later**_

I was sitting next to Skaara, Nabeh, and some of the guys when Daniel walked over and scooped some water from one of the pots. I was currently eating some flat bread, and I could hear the boys laughing.

"_Why are you laughing_?" Daniel asked.

"_Husbands don't do this work_," Nabeh answered. I choked on my flat bread, and Skaara looked over at me funny. I could see Shau'ri walk past us just at Nabeh said husband.

"Husband?!" Daniel asked, jumping up and following Shau'ri.

Skaara and Nabeh got up and stood in the doorway of the tent area that Daniel and Shau'ri had gone into. After a few seconds I saw Daniel raise Shau'ri's chin and kiss her. Skaara closed the curtain to give them privacy, and sat back down next to me. I was surprised that they were married, happy, but surprised, then I was back at shocked.

"_Wait they're married? When was this? Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" _I asked, gasping like a fish out of water. The boys just laughed.

"_And what the hell kind of comment was husbands don't do this work?_" I asked outraged, glaring over at Nabeh. He ducked away, and I could hear some of the boy's chuckle.

"_Well it's the truth,_" Skaara defended. I glared at all of them.

"_Chauvinistic pigs_," I grumbled, standing up and sitting down a few feet away from them.

"_What did I say?_" Skaara asked, looking at the boys around him.

"_The wrong damned thing,_" I shouted over at him. I could hear Kawalski snickering behind me, and I threw the last of my flat bread at him.

"Shut up you don't even know what we're talking about," I exclaimed.

"Yeah but I can guess can't I?" He replied, shrugging his shoulders. I scowled, and turned back to the group of boys…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Caves**_

I watched as Skaara started drawing on the cave wall, as Daniel warmed his hands by the fire embers, and everyone else was asleep.

"_What are you drawing?_" Daniel asked suddenly.

"_The day of our victory_," Skaara replied, smiling. The drawing was of a pyramid with three circles for the three moons. Daniel stood up and walked over to where Skaara was drawing, and connected the three circles.

"Connect the moons," He muttered. I stood up, oh my god he's done it again!

"This is the symbol for this planet, that's it. The point of origin," Daniel exclaimed. I smiled.

"You did it," I shouted, hugging him. Kawalski walked over to us.

"What are you doing?" Kawalski asked.

"I found it!" Daniel replied.

"What are you talking about?" Kawalski asked.

"What are ya deaf, he found it. The seventh symbol," I exclaimed. He's a nice guy and all but sometimes he's a little dense.

"We're going home!" Daniel stated…

_**Mine**_

We were all working; Daniel, Jack, Kawalski, and I were all wearing hoods to hide our faces. I could hear one of the guards scolding someone in his language. He beat the man, and Jack and several other people pulled out their weapons, and pulled down their hoods. Jack fired at him and I could hear Kasuf yelling something.

"Let's go," Jack said, grabbing my arm to pull me away.

"_You will bring disaster to all of us, son_," Kasuf stated.

"_Father, we will not live as slaves!_" Skaara replied. Kasuf started to bring people down to their knees and started praying.

"_Na-ney_," Skaara shouted.

"_Kasuf, take a look at your gods,"_ Daniel exclaimed, reaching down to the dead guard. He pushed a hidden button on the side of the helmet, and the helmet fell backwards revealing the face of a man.

"_Take a good look,_" Daniel said, walking towards Jack and me…

_**Pyramid**_

Jack, Daniel, and Shau'ri, along with several other people were going to bring the "offering" up to Ra, while Kawalski, Ferretti, Skaara, Nabeh, and I along with the rest of the people were to stay back here. I'd argued this point the whole way here. The last time Daniel and Jack went into that pyramid without me the two of them almost died. But Jack was adamant about me not going inside the pyramid. I could see one of the guards follow them inside the pyramid.

"What's happening up there?" Ferretti muttered. Several seconds later I could hear gun fire coming from inside.

"Damn! C'mon, Ferretti!" Kawalski exclaimed. We all ran up the ramp to join them, but I could see a stone door slowly lowering to the ground.

"Get that door!" Kawalski shouted, trying to run faster towards the closing door. I was about to make a dive under the door when a guard fired his weapon, knocking me backwards just as the door closed.

"No Damn it all to hell," I exclaimed, getting up and glaring at the closed stone door.

"Hey, you okay? You all right?" Kawalski asked, looking over at Skaara who just nodded his head. Suddenly one of the boys shouted something, and I looked up to see one of those gliders flying around. Damn.

"Cover," Kawalski shouted. The gliders started firing at the ground.

"We're dead!" Ferretti shouted.

"Not yet," Kawalski replied.

"Well, what are we gonna do?!" Ferretti asked.

"Cover me," Kawalski said, running down the ramp.

"Cover you?! Kawalski!" Ferretti shouted back.

But Kawalski just kept on running. After a few seconds Ferretti followed after him firing his rifle up at the gliders, then a few seconds later Skaara followed also firing his weapon. The rest of the boys but Nabeh followed. I could see Kawalski trying to push a cart over. The gliders continued to fire at the ground getting closer to where Nabeh I and were standing.

I could hear Skaara yelling at Nabeh, and Nabeh took a step forward about to run down the ramp. I noticed a glider headed our way, and I grabbed him and tossed him to the side accidently knocking his helmet off at the same time, and covered him just as the glider fired at the spot where he'd been standing.

"Nabeh! Adu'lfia!_ No_!" Skaara screamed.

I couldn't see him because a cloud of dust had risen up from the blast. I grabbed Nabeh's arm and pulled him down the ramp and out of the dust cloud. I pulled him towards the group and ducked behind the over turned cart. A look of relive passed over both Skaara's face and Kawalski's face. After that Skaara stuck pretty close to the two of us. We fired at the gliders but we quickly ran out of bullets.

"You got any reds at all, Ferretti?!" Kawalski asked.

"We're all out of ammo, incoming!" Ferretti shouted. We all ducked down as the gliders fired at us again. I could see a bunch of the boys lying on the ground, and I ran over to one of them, and tried to stop the bleeding from a cut on his chest.

"Kawalski, we've gotta do something," Ferretti shouted. Kawalski stood up and waved at the gliders.

"_Na-ney! Na-ney!_" Skaara shouted. Ferretti grabbed a hold of Skaara and held him back as Kawalski walked out of the bunker we'd set up.

"Hey!" He shouted.

For the first time since the gliders came out they didn't fire at us when they passed overhead. I watched as the two gliders landed and their pilots walked towards us. Skaara scowled, and turned away. I looked down at the boy who I was trying to save only to find that he was now dead. I stumbled back away from him, and looked down at the blood covering my hands. Skaara helped me up just as the guards primed their weapons to fire at us. Suddenly I could hear a noise coming from behind one of the sand dunes.

I turned to see Kasuf standing at the top of one of the dunes, and then all of a sudden dozens of people appeared surrounding us. Then suddenly they all charged forward, the guards tried firing at them but there were too many of them.

"Now see that's what I'm talking about, that's how you lead an uprising," I exclaimed, smiling.

Skaara pulled me up on top of the bunker alongside him, and I just smiled at all of the people. I watched as the people lifted up the guards just like in the paintings on the cave walls. Suddenly a noise behind me caused me to look back. The ship on top of the pyramid was rising.

"Oh Damn why?" I muttered, frowning.

The ship rose up into the sky and into space, and then a few seconds later there was a large explosion. Wow, now that's defiantly one way to kill a bad guy. I looked towards the pyramid to see Daniel, Jack, and Shau'ri walking out. I jumped down from my post along with Skaara, and ran towards them. I tackled Daniel in a hug, and I could see Skaara saluting Jack, and then everyone's joining in on the salute. Ah what the hell why not. I saluted, and smirked at him. Jack smiled, and returned the salute to everyone…


	9. Chapter 9

_**A little while later**_

Jack, Kawalski, and Ferretti were all saying goodbye, but Daniel and I were just standing by the tent area were Daniel had first officially met Shau'ri. The two of us weren't sure if we really wanted to go back to Earth. Daniel's married now, and he actually likes her. And I don't want to leave him here by himself, and I was finding myself not wanting to leave for other reasons to. I glanced over at Skaara who was standing by Jack.

"So what's it gonna be Danny are we staying or going?" I asked, looking over at him. Daniel looked over at Shau'ri for a second, then Skaara, then me.

"I think I'm staying," He said after a few seconds. I smiled; I was hoping he'd say that.

"Well then I'm staying to," I replied.

"Oh yeah, like that's your only reason for wanting to stay," Daniel stated. I gasp in mock hurt.

"Oh well then you can forget it buddy, I guess I'll be going back without you then," I joked, laughing. Daniel laughed and shook his head.

"Come on you two were leaving," Jack shouted…

_**Pyramid, Stargate room**_

Skaara and Shau'ri had walked back with us to the Stargate. Skaara wanted to say goodbye to Jack and the team as they left. Daniel had opened the gate a few seconds ago and we were saying our last goodbyes.

"I always knew you'd get us back," Ferretti said.

"Yeah, right," Daniel laughed.

"Later," Ferretti said, slapping Daniel on the arm.

"Thanks, Daniel," Kawalski said, shaking his hand.

"See you later kiddo," He said, giving me a sideways hug.

"See ya," I replied.

"You two sure you want to do this?" Jack asked, looking between Daniel and me.

"Yes, we're sure," Daniel replied.

"You guys gonna be all right?" Jack asked. The three of us looked back to where Skaara and Shau'ri were standing.

"We'll be all right, how 'bout you?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Jack answered, smiling. He shook Daniel's hand, and gave me a quick hug.

"Tell Catherine this brought me luck," Daniel said, handing Jack the necklace. I took off my bracelet.

"Tell her the same from me, and that I said thanks," I said, handing him the bracelet.

"I will," Jack replied, walking towards the gate.

"I'll be seeing you two around," He stated, before walking into the gate and disappearing. The gate shut down a few seconds later, and Daniel and I turned back to Shau'ri and Skaara.

"_So what do we do now?"_ I asked, looking at the three of them.

"_I guess we go back to town and get settled in,"_ Daniel answered.

_**Later that night, town**_

I was sitting by the fire pit finishing off the last of my dinner. Daniel had finished up his dinner, and he and Shau'ri had gone off to talk and get to know each other better. I looked up just as Skaara sat down next to me.

"_I understand why Daniel staid, but why exactly did you stay?"_ Skaara asked. I smiled.

"_What you don't want me here?" _I asked, smiling.

"_Wha… no that's not what I me…"_

"_Relax I was joking," _I said, cutting him off. He sighed in relief.

"_So why did you stay?"_ He asked again.

"_Well one of the reasons I staid was because of Daniel, I've been his apprentice for the last three years. He gave me a place to stay when I had nowhere to go, which is one of the reasons why I'm so protective of him. He's like a big brother to me in some ways. But there were a few other reasons why I wanted to stay," _I answered, blushing at my last sentence.

"_And what might those reasons be?"_ Skaara asked, smirking at me.

"_Hey I'm entitled to my secrets,"_ I answered, blushing _again_. Skaara laughed.

"_What's so funny?"_ I asked.

"_You,"_ He answered, smirking at me. I playfully shoved him, but his smirk only got bigger.

"_Stop staring at me like that,_" I exclaimed after a few seconds, blushing _again_.

"_You know I never noticed before but your eyes are the color of the sky,"_ Skaara stated suddenly, staring intensely at my eyes.

"_Really? I mean I know I have blue eyes, but I never knew they were that blue,"_ I asked. Skaara nodded his head.

"_And your hair is as red as fire,"_ Skaara said. I blushed again, and smiled at him. This guy really knew how to make me blush. And then suddenly our faces were moving closer, and closer, until we were finally kissing…


	10. Chapter 10

_**One year later**_

I stared up at the Stargate, then back down at Skaara. The two of us had set up a picnic by the gate seeing as how it was his shift to watch the gate, along with Nabeh and a few others. But they were waiting outside so we could have some privacy on our date.

"_Adu'lfia do you ever miss home_?" Skaara asked suddenly.

"_Yeah sometimes, but ever since I meet Daniel four years ago, the only place I'd ever considered home was any place that Daniel and I stayed at. Before I met him I was all alone, and I never lived in one place for too long, Daniel provided stability for me, it's one of the many reasons why I'm always so protective of him,_" I answered, shrugging my shoulders. Skaara smiled slightly at me.

"_Well now you do have a stable home, and not only do you have Daniel, but you have me,_" Skaara replied, bending down and kissing me.

I kissed him back. Suddenly the gate started up. We jumped up off the ground, and moved back. The gate activated, and after a few seconds a box of tissues flew through the gate. At that moment Nabeh and the others ran in, guns ready.

"_It's okay_," I walked over and picked up the box of tissues and waved it at them, "_It's from Jack_."

"_O'Neel_," Skaara stated with a smile. I nodded my head.

"_It's a message to Daniel,_" I said, racing out of the Pyramid. I raced back to the city, with Skaara right behind me.

"Daniel!" I shouted, racing through the city.

Daniel came running out of his and Shau'ri's tent looking alarmed. Over the past year he'd buffed up, and he'd started to take on the protective role of an older brother. Especially when it came to me and Skaara, he liked Skaara but he wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt. The both of us had changed over the year. Daniel got sort of buff, and a lot more confident. My hair got longer, and I came out of my shell, and was no longer the loner girl that only had one friend that I was a year ago.

"Adolfina what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, rushing over to me and looking me over to make sure I wasn't hurt. I held up the full tissue box, and smiled.

"Jack sent you a message," I stated, handing him the box. He looked down at it and smiled…

_**Pyramid**_

"Oh I can't wait to see them again, it feels like it's been forever," I exclaimed, smiling. Daniel had emptied out the tissue box and had wrote "Thanks, send more" on the box. Daniel dialed Earth and when the gate opened he tossed it through.

"Now we wait," I said.

We hide behind the pillars like we usually do when on patrol. After several hours the gate activated, and several people fell through. I could see Jack, Kawalski, Ferretti, and several other people including a woman with short blond hair come through. The woman bent over and said something, and Jack said something back. Suddenly some of the boys jumped out and aimed their weapons at Jack and his team, who in turn aimed their weapons.

"Cha'hari! Cha'hari, lower your guns," Daniel exclaimed, stepping out from behind the pillar.

"Hello Jack, welcome back," Daniel said, smiling. Jack walked over to Skaara who was standing behind Daniel. Skaara saluted him, and Jack saluted back, and then the two of them hugged.

"Skaara!" Jack said.

"O'Neel I did not think to be seeing you again!" Skaara stated.

"Daniel, how you doing?" Jack asked, looking back at Daniel.

"Good, you?" Daniel asked.

"Much better, now that I see everyone's okay," Jack replied. Then Jack spotted me.

"Squirt, how you doing?" He asked, walking over and giving me a hug.

"I'm good, and squirt?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What you're kinda short for an 18 year old, hey your hairs longer," Jack stated. I held man hand over my heart in mock hurt.

"Why Jack you wound me so, and yes my hair is longer," I stated.

"It's still spikey looking though," Jack muttered. I shook my head, and turned back towards the rest of the team in time to see Daniel motioning to Shau'ri to come into the room.

"Hi good to see you again," Jack said, holding his hand out to her.

"So I figure it was only a matter of time before you had to tell the truth about us still being here," Daniel stated.

"Yep, why the militia, has something else come through?" Jack asked.

"No, just taking some precautions, why ya asken?" I asked.

"Amazing," the woman exclaimed looking at the DHD, "This is what was missing from the dig at Giza, this is how they controlled it! It took us 15 years and three supercomputers to MacGyver a system on Earth."

"Captain?" Jack asked.

"Look how small it is!" Sam stated.

"Captain!" Jack shouted, motioning to Daniel and me.

"Oh right, excuse me. Doctor Jackson and Adolfina I presume, I'm Doctor Samantha Carter," She said, shaking both of our hands.

"Thought you wanted to be called Captain?" Jack stated sarcastically. Hm seems like he's changed a lot to.

"What's going on Jack?" Daniel asked.

"6 hostile aliens came through the Stargate on Earth, 4 people are dead, and one's missing," Jack answered.

"One of them looked like Ra Daniel," Kawalski stated.

"Well they didn't come from here, I mean the boys take shifts guarding it 36 hours a day, every day, we'd know if they came through here," Daniel replied.

"Well they came from somewhere Daniel, I'm gonna have to look around," Jack said.

"I… I think I can help you find out who it was but, uh, it's gonna have to wait until this sandstorm is over. Uh, we were about to have our evening meal, why don't you join us," Daniel suggested. Damn that's right I almost forgot about the sandstorm…

…We were all sitting on the floor in a circle eating. It felt almost like that time a year ago when we first got here and we were first invited to eat with everyone.

"Everybody try this," Daniel said.

"This too," Skaara said, handing out some bowls.

"Skaara," I exclaimed, but he shushed me and I just shook my head.

"What's this?" Jack asked.

"Drink," Skaara insisted. Jack sniffed it.

"Moonshine?" Jack asked.

"Moon…shine?" Skaara asked back. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Yeah, moonshine, as in booze er… Daniel what are you teaching these kids?" Jack asked, looking over at Daniel.

"Try it," Skaara insisted again.

"All right. Skaara's moonshine, I'll give it a little shot," Jack muttered, taking a sip, and then spit it back out.

"Oh… God!" He sputtered. Everyone including myself laughed.

"Smooth, very smooth," Jack rasped.

"Moonshine!" Skaara exclaimed, smiling.

"Your little soldiers are all grown up Colonel," Kawalski stated. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm so proud," Jack replied.

"O'Neel… your lighter?" Skaara said, holding out the lighter.

"No, it's yours, I gave that to you to keep, remember?" Jack answered.

"Thank you," He said, getting up and leaving.

"You know he's never had that out of his sight the whole time you guys were gone," I said.

"Yeah?" Jack asked. I nodded my head.

"So this… this man who looked like Ra, he must have come through another gate," Daniel exclaimed.

"What other gate?" Sam asked.

"Another gate?" Jack asked.

"The Stargate only goes here," Sam stated. I chuckled, and shook my head.

"And that's where you'd be wrong," I muttered. Sam looked over at me.

"I was there, we ran hundreds of permutations," Sam countered.

"But you didn't have what you need," Daniel said.

"Daniel, the storm has passed," Skaara stated, walking back in and sitting down next to me.

"I'll show you, Shau'ri, _ben quar ri_, Jack and his friends… to see the _vili tao an,_" Daniel stated.

"_Bonni wai?_" She asked.

"I won't be long," Daniel replied. Before he could move Shau'ri kissed him, and everyone whooped and laughed.

"Goodbye my Dan'yel," Shau'ri said.

"Bye," He replied, stunned. I smiled.

"Ferretti, hold the fort," Kawalski stated.

"Yes sir," He replied.

"You coming along Adolfina?" Jack asked. I looked over at Skaara, who smiled at me.

"Na you guys go on ahead, I've seen what he's gonna show ya," I replied, leaning into Skaara who wrapped his arm around me.

"Ugh yeah sure that's your only reason," Jack said sarcastically, following Daniel out of the pyramid. I smiled, and looked up at Skaara. He leaned down and kissed me for a second, and when he pulled away I could see Kawalski smirking at us before he followed after Daniel, Sam, and Jack…

_**Authors note: Okay I know I spelled O'Neill wrong in this chapter. But I spelled it that way to show how Skaara says his name. Hope you guys like this chapter, don't forget to review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

It had been almost an hour since Daniel, Jack, Sam, and Kawalski had left. I was still leaning against Skaara who had his arm wrapped around me.

"Man you gotta give Daniel credit, she is one beautiful woman," Ferretti stated.

"Really man?" I asked, looking over at him.

"What?" He asked. I sighed, and rolled my eyes at him. Suddenly the gate started up.

"We got company boys! Move, move! Take cover!" One of the men shouted.

We all scattered to the edges of the room, and hide behind the pillars. The stargate opened and a group of people walked through all wearing strange armor. One was standing behind the rest but he had on gold armor. They started firing at anyone in sight, and I saw several of the men from Jack's team go down. I fired my gun at several of the men. Skaara started firing at them, and he looked over at Shau'ri.

"Shau'ri, shim rota! Shim rota!" He shouted. Shau'ri tried to run but one of the men grabbed her.

"Let go of her," I shouted, firing at him. He fell down dead, and Shau'ri ran out of the pyramid. I turned to see a man grab Skaara.

"Skaara," I shouted, running towards them trying to fire.

But my gun was out. Damn. I dropped my gun and started punching one of the men who'd stepped in my way. I hit the man's pressure point on his neck, and he fell. Another man came at me and I knocked him down with a blow to the head. I raced towards the man who had Skaara. He was standing in front of the man with the gold armor, who'd raised his hand over Skaara's face. I punched another Jaffa in the face, then hit him in the gut, and he fell. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. He grabbed onto my neck, and pulled one of my arms behind my back. I screamed, and tried to kick the man. He dragged me over to the man with the gold armor, while I was kicking and screaming at him to let me go.

"She would make a great host, and such spirit," The man in the gold armor stated, caressing my face. I snapped at him, trying to bite his hand and he chuckled.

"Go ta hell," I growled. He held his hand out over my face, and I felt massive pain vibrate through my skull before I passed out…

_**Daniel's P.O.V.**_

We were all heading back from the cave when I spotted Shau'ri running towards us.

"Help, help, people in the pyramid, they came through the gate," Shau'ri shouted. We all ran back into the pyramid, and looked around. People were lying on the ground injured and dead.

"Adolfina, Adolfina!" I shouted, looking around.

"Bolaa," I said, moving to one of the injured men lying on the ground.

"There's so… there's so many…" He muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"So many of them…" He muttered again.

"It's alright, just tell me what happened," I said.

"It was Ra…" He replied.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Ra is dead, tao qua Ra," I stated.

"No…I saw… he took Adolfina, he took Skaara… into the Chaapa-ai," He countered.

No, they can't be gone! I could feel panic starting to engulf me. I was supposed to be taking care of Adolfina even if she thought it was the other way around, and then I just left her here. And now she's been taken.

"Where, did you see? Did you see?" I asked. Bolaa's eyes closed, and he stopped breathing.

"What's going on Daniel, could there be another Ra?" Kawalski asked.

"How in the hell should I know? I should have left the barricade up, this is my fault," I replied, sitting down.

"Come on, come on," Jack shouted, holding onto the hand of one of his men.

"Colonel Ferretti needs medical attention now!" Sam shouted.

"Go, help him, I can send you back," I said.

"You're coming with us this time Daniel I've got orders," Jack stated.

"I don't care about your orders Colonel, Adolfina is out there, so is Skaara," I replied.

"And the only way we're gonna get 'em back is for you to come home with us. Ferretti might have seen those co-ordinates, captain do you have the video?" Jack answered.

"I've got everything I need," Sam stated.

"Too many…" Ferretti muttered. I looked around at the people.

"Ni-ya, ni-ya," I exclaimed. Everyone gathered around me.

"After we go through the Chaapa-ai you have to bury it like we did before and then leave this place," I stated.

"You come back?" One of the men asked.

"No I can't, nobody can. That's what I'm telling you, not for a… long time. Now as soon as we're gone I want you to close it, bury it, put a big heavy cover stone over it- nothing good could ever come through this gate. Do you understand me?" I answered.

"You came through Daniel," Another man said.

"Do you remember the story I told you, how the ancient Egyptians back on Earth cut themselves off from Ra? Well that is exactly what you have to do. Then in one year…one year from this day you take the cover stone away, I will try to bring Skaara and Adolfina home with me on that day. But if I don't make it back, if I don't return then you must bury the gate again forever, joa qua? You tell Shau'ri's father that I'll return in one year," I ordered. They all hugged me and said goodbye.

"I come to," Shau'ri stated. I nodded my head at her. I wouldn't have it any other way…

_**Chulak {Adolfina's P.O.V.}**_

I groaned and sat up. My head was pounding, and I felt like I was gonna throw up. I looked around me and could see that there was a bunch of people standing around me.

"Adu'lfia, are you alright?" Skaara asked from my right. I looked over at him.

"Yeah my head hurts, but other than that I'm fine. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine," He replied.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Several hours," He replied, sitting down next to me. I leaned into him, and sighed. He wrapped his arm around me.

"I hope everyone's okay," I muttered.

"I'm sure Dan'yel will take care of them," Skaara stated, giving me a quick kiss.

Suddenly I could hear the sound of doors opening and I looked over towards the noise to see a group of men dragging Daniel, and Jack in, and escorting Sam. They dropped the two men on to the floor in the middle of the room, and left. Skaara and I raced over to them.

"Adolfina, Skaara how are you?" Sam asked.

"We're fine," I answered, bending down next to Daniel. Jack groaned, and sat up.

"Ah my head," He muttered. He looked over at me then at Skaara and smiled slightly.

"Well at least we found you," He muttered.

"Oh yeah you found us all right," I replied.

"Daniel, wake up, come on Danny wake up," I said, turning towards Daniel and patting his face to get him to wake up. He groaned, and shifted in his spot. Suddenly he sat up, and looked over at me.

"Adolfina you're okay," He exclaimed, hugging me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I stated, hugging him back then helping him up.

"We've gotta find a way out of here," Jack muttered. Suddenly one of the guards grabbed Jacks arm, and looked at his watch.

"Ow!" Jack stated.

"What is this?" The man asked.

"It's a watch," He answered.

"This is not Goa'uld technology, where are you from?" He asked, revealing his face.

"Earth, Chicago if you wanna be specific," Jack replied.

"Your words mean nothing to me, where are you from?" He asked.

"Uh, excuse me…" Daniel drew a symbol on the ground, "This is where we're from." The man erased the drawing, glanced at me for a second, then walked off.

"So Ra isn't dead after all," Sam muttered.

"No it wasn't Ra, it was Apophis," Daniel replied.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"From Egyptian mythology, Ra was the sun god that ruled by day, Apophis was the serpent guard that ruled by night. Right out of 'the book of the dead', they're practically living it," I exclaimed. Daniel nodded his head. I groaned, and walked over to the corner and sat down. Skaara came over and sat down next to me.

"We will get out of here," He stated, putting his arm around me.

"I know, this is just a lot to take in, and my head is pounding from it all," I replied. Skaara looked at me in alarm.

"Dan'yel," He exclaimed, looking over at him. Ah crap, and here comes big brother! Daniel ran over and bent down next to us. Sometimes I think Skaara thinks that Daniel and Jack are almost like gods and can fix almost anything.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She says her head hurts," Skaara answered. I eyed him for a second before sighing.

"Yeah my head hurts but it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine," I stated. Suddenly the door opened and a group of guards walked in lead by the man who'd grabbed Jack. We stood up and walked over to Jack, and Sam.

"Shaka ha! Kree hol mel, Goa'uld!" The man shouted.

"What'd he say?" Jack asked Skaara.

"They're going to choose," Skaara replied.

"Choose what?" Sam asked.

"Who will be the children of the gods," Skaara answered. A royal box was brought in, and Apophis emerged with a blond woman beside him.

"That's the woman that was taken from the SGC," Daniel murmured to me.

"Jaffa!" He exclaimed.

"Benna! Ya wan, ya daru! Kneel before your masters!" The guy who'd grabbed Jack shouted.

The guards started to push people down on their knees. I could see the man who'd grab Jack glance at him and Jack kneeled after a second. The rest of us kneeled down but Skaara.

"Skaara," Jack said.

I reached up and grabbed his arm, he looked down at me, and I gave him a pleading look. I was scared of what would happen to him if he didn't kneel. Skaara nodded his head and kneeled down next to me. The men started moving around the room, and after a minute they finally reached us. They stopped and looked at each of us.

"We choose him," One of them said, pointing at Skaara. Two men grabbed him.

"No," I exclaimed, grabbing ahold of Skaara's hand trying to hold him in place. But they dragged him off.

"O'Neel," He shouted. The man who'd pointed at Skaara stared at me for a second.

"Her two," The man said, motioning towards me. Two other men came up and grabbed me.

"No let go of me," I shouted, struggling in the men's grip.

"Let go of her," Daniel shouted, jumping up.

"Leave 'em be," Jack shouted, also standing up. I could hear the sound of two people hitting the floor behind me.

"Let go, Daniel, Jack," I screamed, tossing my head back to look at them. The two of them were looking at me in hopelessness. I could hear Apophis ordering the death of everyone else.

"No, let go of me, NO, DANIEL, JACK," I screamed, wriggling in their grip. I bite one of the men, and then suddenly I felt something hit the back of my head, and my vision went black…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Daniel's P.O.V.**_

I watched helplessly as Adolfina was dragged away screaming. She'd spent the first three years I'd known her protecting me, and how do I repay her? By letting her get captured by some psychopaths with god complex's, then get chosen to be a host to one of them. And all I can do is stand by and watch as she's dragged off.

"Kill the rest," Apophis stated, walking away. All of the prisoners started screaming and running to the back of the room. Only the guards remained.

"I can save these people! Help me… help me," Jack exclaimed, directing it at the guy who'd grabbed his arm earlier.

"Many have said that," Suddenly he turned and fired on one of his own guards then threw his weapon to Jack, "But you are the first I believe could do it!" Suddenly all hell broke loose, and when the firefight was done all the guards were dead. Jack headed for the back wall.

"Get out of the way!" Jack shouted. All of the prisoners scattered, and he fired at the wall.

"Come on, let's move!" Jack shouted.

"Come on, come on!" Sam said. People started streaming through the hole in the wall Jack had created.

"Come on, move, go, come one!" Sam said.

"Come on!" Jack said. I moved over and helped them move prisoners through the opening. I felt slightly numb.

"You gonna be okay?" Jack asked me. I nodded my head, and left. We all ran heading back towards the gate.

"We've got less than an hour, how we doing?" Jack asked.

"We lost a few when we got to the forest," Sam replied.

"They will be hunted down and killed, anyone who does not exist to serve the gods is their enemy," Teal'c stated.

"And that makes you…?" Jack asked.

"I am Jaffa, bred to serve that they may live," Teal'c answered.

"I…I don't understand?" I asked. He stopped and revealed a large X shaped cut on his stomach, and suddenly a snake or eel like creature slithered out.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked.

"It is an infant Goa'uld, the larval form of the gods, I have carried one since I was a child, as all Jaffa carry one," Teal'c replied.

"Get it outta there," Jack said.

"In exchange for carrying the infant Goa'uld until maturity, a Jaffa receives perfect health and long life. If I were to remove it I would eventually die," Teal'c responded.

"Yeah, well if I were you I'd take my chances," Jack muttered, before continuing on. We reached the hill near the gate after walking for several minutes. A ship flew down and hovered over the gate.

"Alright come on people, let's go, let's move!" Jack shouted.

"The boy you seek is no longer who he was," Teal'c stated.

"I don't wanna hear that," Jack said. Suddenly a glider flew overhead.

"Take cover!" Jack shouted. The glider started firing at us and everyone scattered.

"Sir, we're sitting ducks here!" Sam shouted. Jack and Teal'c started firing at the glider but couldn't seem to hit it. Suddenly something hit the glider and it exploded. I could hear people cheering.

"Kawalski," Jack exclaimed, looking at the man.

"Yeah!" He said, waving from the hill he was standing on.

"C'mon folks, up the hill!" Jack shouted.

"Great shot! How many are there?" Jack asked, running up to Kawalski.

"About a dozen, maybe more, they're headed for the gate," Kawalski answered.

"What about Skaara and Adolfina?" Jack asked.

"They're with them. Colonel, we don't have much time before they lock us out," Kawalski stated.

"Warren, Casey, on my right," Kawalski shouted, once we got to the top of the hill. I could see Skaara and several Jaffa surrounding him about to go through the gate, and one of them was carrying an unconscious Adolfina.

"No," Jack and I both exclaimed, jumping up and running down the hill.

"Colonel, Jackson," Kawalski shouted after us.

"Skaara!" Jack shouted. Skaara turned and smiled at us.

"Skaara," Jack said. Suddenly his smile disappeared, and his eyes glow. He raised his hand and Jack and I were thrown back by the hand device. I didn't even get a chance to look at the symbols.

"Did you see the symbol?" I asked, looking over at Jack. He shook his head. Damn it!

"Sir we've got movement in the trees, a lot of movement in the trees. We've got hostile's sir, hostiles closing in!" Warren announced over the radio.

"All right people we're going on a little field-trip, Daniel get busy on that Stargate, we've got company. Captain arm your claymores. Me, Casey and Warren'll be the last men out," Kawalski shouted.

"Negative that's my job. Captain help Daniel, once you've sent the signal I want you to go through, tell them we're bringing company," Jack countered. I raced over to the DHD, and started searching through my notes.

"Dr. Jackson?" Sam asked.

"I've got it, I know I have it here, I know I've got it," I muttered.

"Come on!" Sam said.

"Oh here!" I exclaimed.

"Go, go," She said. I dialed the gate and a few seconds later it activated. Sam started putting in her code.

"Is it working?" I asked, looking over at Sam.

"Well let's hope so, if not I'll be the first to know," Sam stated. Sam stepped through the gate, and I raced up towards the gate, and started guiding people into the gate.

"Come on, come on, come on," I said.

"Come on, two of you, two of you," I said.

"Hit the claymores!" Jack shouted. An explosion erupted taking out a line of guards.

"Come on, come on. We need cover here," I shouted. Kawalski stood up and started firing wildly. The last of the refugee's went through.

"That's it!" I shouted.

"Go!" Jack shouted back. I paused for a second before going through.

"They behind you?" Sam asked the second I got through.

"I hope so," I replied. Suddenly Teal'c and another man refugee came through the gate. The airmen all aimed their guns at Teal'c and the man.

"Whoa! Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Sam and I both shouted. A second later Jack, Kawalski, and Casey came through the gate, and Casey collapsed on the ramp.

"Now lock it up, lock it up," Sam shouted.

"Closing Iris," Someone said. The iris closed, and I could hear the sound of the guards hitting the metal.

"Wormhole disengaged," Someone said. I sighed, and walked out of the gate room. I walked back to my room where Shau'ri was waiting for me.

"Did you find them?" She asked.

"Yeah we found them, and then lost them again," I answered, sitting down on the bed. Shau'ri hugged me, but I could feel her shaking. I hugged her back, and buried my face in her hair.

"We will get them back I promise," I muttered…

_**Author's note: Okay so I want to state one fact, in this story Kawalski does not get infected by an immature Goa'uld that's one of the few things that I hated about the show was that they killed off Kawalski and Shau'ri which is the reason why I made it so that she didn't get a Goa'uld put in her.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Adolfina's P.O.V.**_

I groaned and sat up. I was lying on some sort of bed in a very fancy looking room. I groaned again, stood up but immediately sat back down. My head still hurt from the hit to the head earlier. I looked down to see that I was no longer wearing the clothes I'd gotten from Abydos, but instead I was wearing a slightly revealing blue outfit. I heard the sound of someone walking into the room, and I looked up to see that it was Skaara.

"**I see you're finally awake**," He stated, in one of those double voices that the Goa'uld seem to have. His eyes glowed for a second and I scowled.

"Why am I here?" I asked, standing up slowly.

"**To keep this host in check, I saw the way the two of you interacted in the cell. As long as the host stay's… cooperative I won't kill you**," He stated. I scowled again.

"What you can't keep control of your own host?" I asked sarcastically. His eyes glowed, and he took several steps towards me.

"**You will respect your god**," He stated.

"God, ha, you have to know from Skaara's memories that my friends and I killed Ra. We know you're not gods, you're just a parasite within a human, and that's all you'll ever be," I stated, getting in his face.

Suddenly he grabbed me by the throat with one hand, and raised his other hand as if he was about to use his hand device on me, but he stopped. He seemed as if he was having an internal battle with some un-known force. Skaara, he's trying to protect me. His eyes flashed suddenly.

"**I am Klorel, son of Apophis, and you will obey me**," He exclaimed, holding his hand with the hand device over my head. I felt a wave of heat pass over my head, and an intense pain flooded my head. Damn I'm going to have such a head ache by the end of the day. He moved his hand away from my head after a second. I chuckled.

"Funny thing is, I've always had a problem with following orders, even when those orders are supposed to be for my own good. But go ahead give it a try, see if you can get me to follow your orders," I hissed.

Klorel scowled, and smacked me across the face. I could feel something warm run down my chin, and I wiped my hand across my mouth. When I pulled my hand away there was blood on it. Klorel stormed out of the room, and the doors shut behind him…

_**Klorel's P.O.V.**_

That woman is infuriating! How this host ever put up with her I will never know.

"_You're only mad at her because you know she tells the truth,_" Skaara stated in my head.

"_**Be quiet**__,_" I shouted mentally.

"_Never, I will never leave you alone, and Adu'lfia will not rest until I'm free,_" He shouted back. I shot him images of all of the horrible things I could possibly do to Adolfina.

"_No I won't let you hurt her,_" He growled. I stopped for a second as he tried to take control.

"_**You will behave or I will kill her**_," I stated, continuing on down the hallway. And since the first time I took this host he was silent…

_**Adolfina's P.O.V. Several hours later**_

I groaned and sat back down on the bed. I'd been trying for the past several hours to find a way out of this room, but I hadn't found anything. The doors were locked, and the only other possible escape was a window. But we were pretty high up, and I'm pretty sure a fall from this height would kill me. I sat up at the sound of the doors opening. Klorel walked in, and he didn't look too happy. Oh I wonder what could have happened to piss him off.

"Someone have a bad day?" I asked, smirking at him. He growled softly, and walked past me.

"Oh the silent treatment I get it. You know ignoring me won't help you much," I stated. He growled again.

"Silence you insolent slave," He exclaimed.

"Slave, oh hell no. I'm no-one's slave, maybe if you'd take the time to actually learn from your host you'd know that," I shouted, standing up.

"You will learn to do as you're told," He ordered.

"Make me," I replied. He grabbed me by my hair, but I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, then flipped him onto the floor. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind by one of the serpent guards.

"Let go of me," I shouted, trying to yank out of the man's grasp.

"My lord what should I do with her?" The man asked.

"Put her in a holding cell," Klorel replied. The man pulled me out of the room, and led me down a hallway and into a cell. He pushed me inside the cell, and walked out. I turned to look at him. He was an older man with a gold serpent symbol on his head.

"You should not have attack Klorel," He stated.

"Yeah well I do a lot of things I'm not supposed to," I countered.

"Hm I see that," He said. I scowled.

"You know he's not a god. He's just a parasite," I said, moving closer to the bars.

"Do not say such a thing," He exclaimed, moving closer and grabbing my arm.

"At least not as loud as you did. If any other the other guards were to hear you they would kill you," He stated. I looked at him shocked.

"You know they're not gods. Why, why do you still serve them?" I asked.

"Because I must, and I cannot always protect you. So you cannot continue to provoke Klorel in such a way," He replied.

"He may try to kill me, but the only reason I'm even here is because Klorel's host and I were close. He thinks if I'm here Skaara will behave, and if he kills me then he'll have no way to control Skaara," I stated.

"Hm that may be so but there is nothing stopping him from killing you and bringing you back using a sarcophagus," He said. I sighed.

"Yeah I know that," I muttered, sitting down.

"I'm Adolfina by the way," I exclaimed, looking up at him.

"Bra'tac," He offered, before walking off. I sighed, and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

_**Several days later**_

Over the past couple days Klorel had gotten more and more angry with both Skaara and me. Neither of us would do as he asked, and I'd gotten a black eye at one point. I was reluctant to hit Klorel seeing as how I'd be hitting Skaara also. Bra'tac kept trying to warn but, but he eventually saw how stubborn I was. He'd just shake his head, and walked off. I was currently sitting in Klorel's room since he apparently wanted to talk with me about something. Bra'tac had said he didn't seem too happy when he'd talked to him. Suddenly the door burst open, and Klorel came in. The door shut behind him, and he stormed over to me.

"Oh defiantly a bad day," I muttered. He scowled as he made his way over to me.

"I think it's time both you and this host learn a lesson," He stated, grabbing my arm and yanking me out of my seat. I tried to pull out of his grip but he held on tightly.

"What you having trouble controlling your host, so you're gonna take it out on me?" I asked. Klorel scowled, and raised his other hand {the one with the hand device} over my face, and activated the device.

"Maybe if I actually killed you I'd get some peace for once," He growled.

I could feel my legs give out after a few seconds, but he didn't stop. My head felt like it was on fire. Suddenly he stopped and I fell backwards onto the floor. Ah my head hurts like a bitch. Suddenly I felt the heat of the hand device on my forehead again. I gasped in pain, and my eyes practically bulged out of my head. Klorel was smirking down at me. I could feel my body start to convulse, and my eyes rolled back into my head…

I gasped and sat up, and looked around me. I was sitting inside a sarcophagus in another room. Bra'tac was standing next to the sarcophagus and he helped me out.

"What did you say to him?" He asked.

"Actually this time nothing really. He came in already in a bad mood," I replied.

"Hm, Klorel is always in a bad mood," Bra'tac muttered. I smirked.

"Ya don't say," I exclaimed, pretending to be shocked. Bra'tac smirked, and shook his head.

"I am to take you back to your cell now," He stated.

"Lead the way oh wise one," I replied, motioning for him to go first. He smirked again at my comment, and walked out of the room with me right behind him…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Several months later**_

I gasped and sat up. Bra'tac was once again standing next to the sarcophagus waiting for me. He helped me out of the sarcophagus and we stood there for a second as I re-adjusted my balance.

"Klorel seems to be getting angrier and angrier with you and his host, this is the tenth time this week you've been in there," Bra'tac stated.

"I know don't remind me. But I can't help it, I don't follow orders well. At least not from someone like him, and besides I take some pleasure from pissing him off," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. Bra'tac shook his head.

"One of these days he's not going to bring you back," He said, eyeing me for a second.

"And that's the day that he'll be looking for a new host," I answered, walking out of the room. Over the past week or so Klorel seemed to be more irritable, and easily pissed off. Bra'tac was right behind me. I'd gotten used to this routine; being in the sarcophagus, then being taken to a cell.

"Not today," Bra'tac exclaimed, grabbing my arm and leading me in the opposite direction.

"Okay I'll bite, where we goin'?" I asked.

"Klorel wishes you to be taken to his ship since we are to leave for a battle today," Bra'tac replied.

"Battle?" I asked. But this time he ignored my question. I sighed, and followed him to the ship's prisoner cell…

_**Later that day**_

I was being lead down a hallway in the ship heading towards a room at the end of the hall. I could see a bunch of Jaffa standing around in the room, and Klorel's sarcophagus was in the room. I could also see a gate in the room, and there was a large orb floating in the center of the gate. After a minute of all of us standing around in the room the orb activated and I could see the image of Apophis appear on the orb.

"Chel hol, Jaffa. The end of a dark moment in Goa'uld history approaches. Soon we will wipe out the scourge that plagues us. I will rejoin you as we come out of the shadows. Until then, you are to follow all orders of my son, as if they were my own," Apophis stated.

"Bow down now. Show me your reverence for my son. The mighty warrior, Klorel!" He announced. The sarcophagus opened up and Klorel stood up.

"Tel kol, Jaffa. Kel, Apophis. Re nek Klorel," Klorel said.

"Re nek, Klorel," Apophis replied. The image of Apophis faded, and Klorel stepped out of the sarcophagus. He walked over to me, grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out of the room, down the hall and into another room.

"So where are we going?" I asked, eyeing the opening in the wall that showed the stars outside.

Klorel ignored me. I sighed. Suddenly two people barged into the room firing zats at the Jaffa. Klorel was about to use his hand device on them but one of them grabbed him. Wait that's the Jaffa that captured Skaara back on Abydos.

"Adolfina are you alright?" Jack asked, rushing over to me. I looked at him in shock.

"Chel nok, makor," Klorel shouted.

"Rin nok," The man replied, taking the hand device off of Klorel.

"You dare to do this to Klorel? You will die a painful death," Klorel shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jack said, patting me on the shoulder.

"There's a raised hieroglyphic on the wall next to the door, it resembles a coiled serpent. Push, then turn it," the man holding Klorel stated. Jack did that and the man fired his zat at the symbol.

"They will not be able to access this room for some time," The man stated.

"Hey, Skaara long time no see," Jack said, walking over to Klorel. Jack spent the next couple of minutes trying to get Skaara to talk to him.

"C'mon, Skaara, think. Try to remember me, I'm Jack O'Neill; this is Teal'c," Jack stated.

"Ah, Teal'c, the traitor. I will take great pleasure in delivering his head to my father," Klorel replied.

"He's not your father," Jack exclaimed.

"He is my father, he seeded the queen mother. He chose the host in which I will live out eternity. Apophis gave me life," Klorel stated.

"All right, I'm not talkin' to that thing in your head. I'm talking to Skaara," Jack shouted.

"Nothing of the host survives," Klorel replied.

"That's bullshit, now let him talk to me," Jack growled.

"Your friend had a feeble mind. It suffered greatly and gave in easily," Klorel taunted.

"You're a lying bastard you know that. Don't believe him. The only reason I'm even still alive is 'cause he can't control his host, he can't control Skaara. He's been using me as a way of keeping Skaara in line," I countered. Jack glanced back at me with a worried look on his face then turned back to Klorel.

"Silence, you insolent fool," Klorel growled, trying to grab me. Teal'c tightened his grip on Klorel, restraining him from getting near me.

"C'mon Skaara look at me, try," Jack encouraged.

"Perhaps I will not kill you. Perhaps you will make a good host yourself," Klorel said thoughtfully. I scowled.

"All right promise me this thing won't kill him," Jack said to Teal'c.

"2 shots will, 1 shot will only cause him great pain," Teal'c replied.

"So here's the deal. Let him out, let him talk to me, or you get the whole load," Jack said.

"You will only hurt your friend," Klorel stated.

"He's a tough kid," Jack replied.

"Your friend is too afraid to come forward. He enjoys my protection. He really does not wish to speak with you," Klorel taunted.

"Is that right? Let him go, Teal'c, let him go," Jack exclaimed. Teal'c stepped away and Jack fired at Klorel who fell to the floor in pain.

"Shau'ri, Daniel, Adu'lfia!" Skaara shouted. Teal'c grabbed ahold of Skaara, while Jack and I bent down in front of him.

"Skaara hey there," Jack murmured.

"O'Neel oh it hurts," He looked over at me, "Adu'lfia."

"Hey it's okay," I said, bending down and giving him a quick kiss.

"O'Neel are you still my friend?" He asked.

"Yes, I am," Jack replied

"Can you forgive me for what we are about to do?" Skaara asked.

"What are you about to do? Skaara! Skaara, what are you about to do?" Jack asked.

"Please forgive us," Skaara said.

"Hang in there kid, c'mon hang on! What are you about to do?" Jack asked again. Suddenly his eyes flashed.

"Jaffa! Nok kree tol!" Klorel shouted. Suddenly a group of Jaffa burst into the room.

"Drop your weapon, release Klorel now," One said.

"C'mon Skaara, help us," Jack said.

"Release him, or we will kill the humans," The Jaffa said.

"If you kill the humans I will kill Klorel," Teal'c replied.

"And the host in which he resides?" The Jaffa asked. Teal'c lowered his zat to the floor, and Klorel picked it up, and stepped behind Jack and I. He fired the zat at the both of us and I fell to the ground…

I groaned and opened my eyes to see that I was being carried down a hallway behind the Jaffa guarding Klorel. There were two Jaffa escorting Teal'c and Jack.

"Ah let me down," I growled, wriggling out of the man's grasp. We all walked back into the room where the gate was. The orb in the center of the gate activated and Apophis face appeared.

"Shin'tel, Klorel," Apophis said.

"Father, I wish to present you with a great gift. The traitor, Teal'c. And, I present the human that recruited him," Klorel replied.

"Hey pops," Jack said. I snickered.

"Silence! Klorel, where did they come from?" Apophis asked.

"I do not know, we found them after departure," Klorel answered.

"How many more came with you?" Apophis asked.

"Thousands, we brought a whole army," Jack replied.

"I assure you, Father, there could be no more," Klorel stated.

"You have made me proud, my son," Apophis said.

"Do you wish that I keep them until our rejoining?" Klorel asked.

"No. Teal'c must suffer the most painful death a Jaffa can know. Removal of his prim'ta. Let his new master watch him suffer and die," Apophis answered.

"What about the human?" Klorel asked.

"You may choose his method of death, but do it soon. It is almost time for remoc," Apophis said.

"Yes, father," Klorel replied.

"I look forward to seeing you at our destination. Lek tol," Apophis said, before his image faded away. A priest entered and he unsheathed a two-pronged knife.

"Skaara, don't let this happen, don't let 'em do this," Jack pleaded. I could see Skaara behind Klorel's eyes fighting to protect his friends.

"Na-ney," Klorel exclaimed. There's my Skaara.

"Take them to the peltac," He ordered…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors note: Sorry for the wait, I've been sick for the past couple of days and haven't really had a chance to work on any of my stories. But I'm back now and better than ever! Hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review.**_

_**Peltac**_

We were all gathered around the 'window' of the peltac.

"You wish to go home to your planet?" Klorel asked.

"Of course," Jack said.

"Jaffa, krel tak remoc," Klorel said.

"O'Neill, Adolfina, prepare yourselves for-" He never got to finish his sentence 'cause Jack and I were suddenly flung forward onto the floor. Damn why didn't I see that coming?

"Extreme deceleration," Teal'c muttered.

"Thanks, Teal'c," Jack grumbled. Both Jack and I looked up at the 'window'.

"Oh my god," Jack exclaimed. I could see Saturn just outside the window.

"You will get to see your home one last time, before you, and everyone on your planet, are destroyed. And your kind will disturb the Goa'uld no more," Klorel stated.

No he can't do this. Suddenly something rolled into the corner of the room and smoke rolled out of it. Some of the Jaffa moved to investigate and Daniel and Sam fired at them. I grabbed the Jaffa nearest me and punched him in the face. I hit his pressure point on the neck, then knocked him out. I grabbed the next Jaffa and flipped him over my shoulders, then used my foot to knock him out. Another Jaffa came at me, and I smashed the palm of my hand onto his forehead, hit two of his pressure points, then knocked him out with a kick to the neck.

I could see Teal'c eye me with approval before knocking out a Jaffa. Suddenly I was facing Klorel, and I couldn't bring myself to fight him. All I could see was Skaara standing in front of me. He reached out with his hand and started using his hand device on me. I crumbled to the ground after a few seconds. Then the pain was gone, and he was lying on the floor with bullet holes in him.

"Adolfina are you okay?" Daniel asked, racing over to me. He looked me over.

"I…I… I'm fine," I muttered. Daniel wrapped me in a hug as Jack stooped by Klorel's side.

"O'Neel," Skaara murmured.

"Ah, Skaara, I'm sorry," Jack said. He smiled at Jack then his head went limp.

"Skaara," I exclaimed, rushing over to him. I put my hand on his neck, but couldn't find a pulse.

"No, come on Skaara wake up," I said, pumping his chest to get his heart started again.

"Adolfina stop it's no use he's dead," Daniel said, pulling me away and encasing my arms with his. I started crying, and I buried my face in his chest. I'd spent the time I was in Klorel's custody trying to help Skaara get free, and now he's dead.

"Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c exclaimed.

"Yeah, gimme a second here," Jack replied.

"I cannot," Teal'c stated. I looked up from Daniel's chest at the 'window'.

"Earth," Sam muttered.

"I thought you said we couldn't be there for at least a year," Daniel exclaimed.

"I guess this ship can go way faster than ten times the speed of light," Sam replied.

"Colonel, we saw the death gliders, they're prepping for launch sir," Sam stated suddenly.

"Captain Carter?" Jack asked.

"Sir?" She replied.

"Were you able to put enough C4 around this ship to make a dent?" Jack asked. I looked over at him.

"We placed charges where they should generate secondary explosions, so yes sir. Should make a hell of a dent," Sam replied

"Thank you, Captain," Jack said.

"Given enough time, I might be able to figure out…"

"Negative, we should expect some of their reinforcements through that door any second. Stand by to detonate your charges on my order," Jack interrupted.

"Yes, sir," Sam said.

"Wait!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Daniel, if we don't stop them now, we may never stop them," Jack stated.

"Yeah I know that," Daniel said, standing up and walking over to the peltac. He took a piece of C4 and placed it on the peltac.

"Let's just make as big a dent as possible, okay?" He said.

"Ready and awaiting your order, sir," Sam said.

"Okay well I suppose now is the time for me to say something profound," Jack muttered. I stood up, and walked over so I was standing next to them. If were going out, then I'm glad well all be together. I glanced down at Skaara's still form, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Daniel pulled me into his side in a quick hug, and I returned the hug.

"Nothing comes to mind, let's do it," Jack exclaimed.

"O'Neill, Apophis ship approaches," Teal'c stated.

"We overheard in the Gate room he said he would rejoin Klorel once they came out of the shadows," Daniel stated.

"Teal'c if we can knock out this ship, will it stop them?" Jack asked.

"It will not. Apophis's vessel is equipped with defense shields. He will still be able to destroy your cities from high above," Teal'c replied. I could hear the Jaffa trying to get into the room.

"Tell me those C4 charges are on automatic timer," Jack said.

"They're on automatic timer," Sam replied.

"Good, how long do we have?" Jack asked.

"24 hours," Sam answered.

"24 hours?" Jack asked.

"At the time sir, I thought we were still light-years away," Sam defended.

"Is there any other way out of here?" Jack asked Teal'c.

"None," Teal'c replied. I could see that the Jaffa where starting to get through.

"Cover up, this is turning out to be a bad day," Jack muttered.

"When isn't it a bad day for me," I muttered, taking cover. Daniel looked down at me, but I ignored the somewhat horrified look on his face. A firefight ensued and at some point I saw a small metal ball thrown into the room. Oh crap.

"Cover your faces," I exclaimed, closing my eyes and turning away. But just as I said it the thing exploded in a bright light. When I looked up the entire team was lying unconscious on the floor. Well I guess I have Bra'tac to thank for teaching me about these things…

_**Holding cell**_

Teal'c had woken upon at some point and the two of us had started talking.

"I have heard a lot about you from Daniel," Teal'c stated.

"Really, all good things I hope," I said, smiling. He nodded his head.

"He told me of the time you saved him from those men with the knifes," Teal'c said.

"Yeah he took me in after that," I replied. Teal'c smiled slightly at that.

"Hey I have a question, do you know a master Bra'tac?" I asked. Teal'c's eyebrow shot up at this question.

"Yes he was my teacher, how do you know of him?" Teal'c answered.

"He helped me a lot over the past several months. Taught me a lot about the Goa'uld and all. For some time there our chats where the only things keeping me going," I replied, resting my head on my knees.

"Teal'c, ahh! Teal'c I can't see!" Jack exclaimed suddenly.

"It will pass," Teal'c replied.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked.

"It was a Goa'uld shock grenade. They're extremely painful, but the effects are only temporary," I supplied.

"Good to hear," Jack muttered, feeling behind him. I could see his hand collide with Sam's head, and she bite his hand. I stifled a laugh.

"Ow-God-ow!" Jack exclaimed.

"Colonel? Sorry sir, it's just so dark," Sam exclaimed.

"Carter, it's all right. I like your attitude," Jack said.

"It isn't dark, we're blind, and we failed," Daniel said.

"All right, take it easy, Daniel. We've been in worse situations than this," Jack said.

"Not to my knowledge," Teal'c exclaimed.

"Thanks, Teal'c," Jack muttered.

"Right now they're getting ready to wipe out the major cities of Earth. They'll do it from orbit out of reach," Daniel stated.

"Daniel…"

"Jack, I've already been through this once before, I've already seen this before," Daniel cut off.

"You what? What happened while I was gone?" I asked, jumping up and rushing over to Daniel. Now it was my turn to worry over him. How could I not be there for him during this year? I growled softly at the thought of him going through anything like I went through, or seeing a whole world destroyed.

"Daniel will you relax? You've been through it before and you survived. We're just having a bad day," Jack exclaimed.

"Colonel, I think I'm starting to see something," Sam stated.

"Now that's what I want to hear, Carter if someone comes in here, you bite 'em in the hand," Jack stated.

"Yes, sir!" she replied.

"So Daniel tell me about this time you say this happen before," I exclaimed.

So for the next few minutes Daniel explained to me what had happened to him. And I got to say I was in shock. A few more minutes later I could hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Teal'c?" Jack asked, standing up. Teal'c and Jack positioned themselves on either side of the door. But when the guard entered I saw that it was Bra'tac.

'Bra'tac?" Jack asked. I was surprised that Jack knew who he was. Bra'tac hit Jack in the face and he fell backwards. Oh that had to hurt. Sometimes Bra'tac is all tough love, and other times he's not.

"Fools! Hashak! You doom yourselves. It is all I can do to keep you alive. Do you know all I have done to regain the trust of Apophis and join this campaign? Hm? Hm?" He asked. I snickered again and Bra'tac eyed with a very small smile just barely crossing his face. By now he's used to my defiant personality, and I'm pretty sure he thinks all humans from Earth are like that.

"Tek ma te Bra'tac," Teal'c said.

"Hello again, old friend. Your son grows strong. One day he will be a great warrior. But you should not have come," Bra'tac stated. I walked over to him, and gave him a sideways hug before pulling away.

"I've never been so glad to see you before," I said, smiling. He smiled back at me, then looked at the people in the room.

"I stand by my friends, I believe this world may be our only hope in one day overcoming the false gods," Teal'c said.

"Yes as pathetic as that may seem at the moment, I agree," Bra'tac replied.

"You do?" Daniel asked.

"I may even have been able to save this world had you not interfered," Bra'tac stated.

"Hey! What do you think we've been trying to do? It's our world you're talking about here," Jack exclaimed

"Enough, human! This is not the place to talk of these things. I have been ordered by Apophis himself to execute you—an order I intend to disregard. Come!" Bra'tac stated, walking out with us following behind him…


	16. Chapter 16

We followed Bra'tac through part of the ship, until we reached a weapons storage room. Bra'tac moved over to one of the boxes and opened it up. I could see both human and Goa'uld weapons inside.

"Here are your weapons, you will need them," Bra'tac stated, handing out the weapons. I got stuck with just a zat seeing as how there weren't enough guns for me to get one.

"Erm, Bra'tac you mentioned something about saving the world. Care to elaborate on that?" Jack asked.

"By assaulting Klorel, you have made that impossible," Bra'tac replied.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Among the Goa'uld, a Pharaoh's power is more often challenged by their sons than by their enemies. Once we had joined battle with your world, I was prepared to lead my wing against Apophis, in Klorel's name," Bra'tac explained. Oh wow that just might have worked.

"Apophis would assume your attack was ordered by Klorel and reciprocate a daring plan!" Teal'c exclaimed.

"I had hoped to drive a stake of mistrust between them, now I fear they will bond against their common enemy," Bra'tac said.

"What bond? Klorel's dead," Jack interjected.

"He will rise again," Bra'tac stated.

"The sarcophagus how could I have forgotten about that," I exclaimed, smiling slightly. I couldn't help but think about how Skaara would live through this, and I'd get to see him again sooner or later.

"Wait a minute; you put him in that thing to bring him back?" Jack asked.

"I knew it would delay their attack until he arose, perhaps when the warships of your world attack…"

"Um, excuse me; did you say the ships of our world?" Sam asked.

"Surely you have such vessels?" Bra'tac asked, looking at each of us. I shook my head; face palmed, then started lightly banning my head on the wall.

"Well, we have a number of, of…

"Shuttles," Jack and Daniel said at the same time, while Daniel simultaneously placed his hand in-between my head and the wall. I glared at him for a second before relenting.

"Oh yeah, yeah, bad day," Jack muttered.

Suddenly it felt as if the ship jolted forward and I slammed into the wall and fell backwards onto the floor. A string of curse words flew out of mouth in Abyodian, and Daniel chided me as he helped me up.

"We accelerate, Klorel has risen," Teal'c stated.

"Then the campaign has begun, once we launch we will do what damage we can," Bra'tac said, eyeing me for a second. I rubbed my head but gave him a smile to let him know I was okay.

"How many in your wing?" Jack asked.

"3," Bra'tac replied.

"3?" Jack asked.

"Teal'c makes 4," Bra'tac defended.

"Oh well 4," Jack replied sarcastically.

"I have trained these warriors since they were Chal'til. They have sworn their lives to me. It is no simple thing to ask," Bra'tac argued.

"And we appreciate it, believe me. But what are the odds of taking out a ship like this, with four gliders and ... maybe a shuttle?" Jack asked.

"A Goa'uld attack vessel is heavily armed, shielded and capable of launching a legion of gliders against us. I would say slim," Teal'c answered.

"Okay, call me a pessimist but I think it's time for a new plan," Jack suggested.

"We offer to lay down our lives for your world, Human. You cannot ask more," Bra'tac stated.

"No, I can't. But I think a better idea is to get the other guys to lay down their lives for their world first, hmm? How long before the C4 goes?" Jack asked.

"41 minutes sir," Sam replied.

"Okay, with any luck at all, this ship is going to blow within the hour. It might be a good idea for us to get to the other one. Can you do that?" Jack asked. Bra'tac nodded his head and we followed him out of the room.

"Have you anymore of this 4c?" Bra'tac asked. I snickered at the way he said it.

"Bra'tac it's called C4," I corrected. Bra'tac nodded his head at me.

"The answer is no, we used it all to take out this ship," Sam answered.

"Well you guys must have something left," Daniel said.

"We shall have to cross that bridge when we come to it," Bra'tac exclaimed. When'd he learn that phrase, 'cause I certainly didn't tell him it?

"You know, that particular cliché- doesn't always work," Jack stated. Suddenly I felt the movement of ship as if it had been hit by something.

"Whoa, what was that?" Daniel asked.

"Something may have impacted the shields," Teal'c suggested, before moving on. Daniel and I followed after him. We stopped and Jack looked around the corner.

"Looks clear," Jack said.

"No, there are sentries in every corridor," Bra'tac stated.

"Carter, how many grenades?" Jack asked.

"2 left," She replied.

"Grenades?" Bra'tac asked.

"A crude explosive device," Teal'c explained.

"No! Observe- and learn," Bra'tac said, walking into the corridor. I watched as Bra'tac made his way down the corridor then turned and took out the two guards.

"Not bad," Jack muttered. We reached a door several seconds later.

"All right, here's what we do…"

"I will lead you will follow," Bra'tac stated, cutting Jack off.

"Right," Jack muttered.

"You will know when it is time," Bra'tac said, moving towards the door.

"Whoa! You're just going to walk in there alone?" Daniel asked. I rested my hand on his arm trying to calm him. I knew Bra'tac could handle this all on his own, he may look sort of old but he definitely doesn't act old.

"I am Klorel's loyal servant," Bra'tac replied, walking into the room. I could just barely hear what was going on inside the room. But I only managed to catch Bra'tac's last statement.

"Let's go! Daniel, watch our backs," Jack ordered.

We all raced into the room each firing our own weapon. I took out a few with my zat and I could see Teal'c grab Klorel. I heard the sound of Daniel calling for Jack out in the hallway but I was too busy fighting off a couple of Jaffa. I felt a slight jab in my side, and I looked down to see a knife sticking out of my side.

I fired at the Jaffa who'd stabbed me then pulled the knife out of my side and tossed it to the side. I looked around to see that all the Jaffa were dead, and Klorel was staring at the gash in my side. I turned so no-one in the room could see the large gash in my side. I rested my hand on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. I noticed Jack go out into the hallway and a few seconds later he came back into the room.

"He's- staying behind," Jack said. No! I raced as fast as I could towards the door, skirting Jack's grip, but Bra'tac managed to catch me.

"Come we must go," he stated.

"No, you guys go; I'm staying here with Daniel. I won't leave him by himself," I replied.

"No he was very clear we're leaving," Jack stated.

"Better to leave her, you won't get far with her injury," Klorel stated smugly. I scowled, that bastard.

"Injury?" Jack and Bra'tac asked at the same time. I sighed, and turned so they could see the large bleeding gash on my side.

"Damn," Jack muttered.

"It doesn't hurt, now go. I'll take care of Daniel," I said, pulling away from the group and heading out to where Daniel was lying on the floor.

What I'd told Jack was true, the wound didn't hurt, there was too much adrenaline running through my system at the moment. I raced out into the hallway and I could see Daniel, a large burn was on his chest, and he seemed as if he'd been trying to drag himself towards the room.

"Daniel oh my god," I exclaimed, kneeling next to him.

"Adolfina go," He said, trying to push me towards the room. I shook my head, and winced slightly as he hit my injured side. Okay felt that!

"No I'm not leaving you hear by yourself, beside they've already left. Now come on I'm getting you in the sarcophagus," I replied, putting his arms around my shoulders.

I helped him up off the floor and into the room with the sarcophagus. I placed him inside, then stood back and waited. Several minutes later the sarcophagus opened, and Daniel sat up.

"Come on lets go, if we get to the stargate we can use Earth as a point of origin and head to another planet," I exclaimed, as he stepped out.

I was careful to keep my injured side facing away from him. My adrenaline was started to fade slightly and my side was starting to hurt. But I have to hold on for a little while longer, just enough to get us out of here. We raced to the gate room, and Daniel stood in front of the DHD.

"Beta site!" He exclaimed, punching in the address.

The gate opened and the two of us jumped through. We were greeted by guns but when they saw who it was they lowered their guns, though they eyed me suspiciously. I kept my injured side facing away from them. I wanted to get back to Earth before anyone else knew about it. My adrenaline was almost completely gone now, and it was all I could do to keep from collapsing on the floor. I know I'd lost a lot of blood from helping Daniel into the sarcophagus, then running to the gate.

"Dial Earth, we need to get back there quickly," Daniel ordered. The gate opened up a minute later and Daniel entered in his code, and the two of us walked through the gate. We were greeted by a bald man in a white shirt.

"Dr. Jackson! Was SG-1 aboard one of those ships? And is this who I think it is?" The man asked.

"Er, yes sir. Adolfina this is General Hammond," Daniel introduced. I nodded my head at the man, but I was focused on trying to stay conscious.

"Well, well how did you get…"

"Well, there was a Stargate aboard the ship we were on. So, once Adolfina realized we were close enough to use Earth as a point of origin, I dialed P3X-984," Daniel explained.

"The Alpha site?" Hammond asked.

"Yeah well they called it the Beta site in the alternate reality, but…"

"Where's the rest of SG-1?" Hammond asked. I was hoping they would have made it back to the other ship and used the gate, but I guess I was wrong. Suddenly my legs gave out and I tumbled to the floor.

"Adolfina!" Daniel shouted, bending down next to me.

"Get a med team down here!" Hammond shouted. Daniel looked down at me and I tried to give him a small smile, but it turned into a grimace. Daniel looked down at my blood covered side, then back at my face.

"How long have you been hurt?" He asked.

"When we were f… fighting the Jaffa to get to the other… ship," I answered. I felt slightly cold from the loss of blood. Suddenly a woman was bending down next to me.

"Daniel I've got her," She said. Daniel nodded his head, and backed off. My vision went blurry and then everything went black…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Daniel's P.O.V.**_

We'd gotten word that they'd found Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Bra'tac. Adolfina had just gotten out of surgery a few minutes ago, but she was still unconscious. Fraiser told me she'd gotten to her just in time. She'd lost so much blood that it was going to take some time for her to heal. But General Hammond had informed me that once she was ready she could join SG-1 if she wanted to.  
I wanted to be by her bed but I also want to greet the team when they got back, so I left Shau'ri with her. When I'd left the room, Shau'ri was brushing aside Adolfina's red bangs from her face, and muttering things to her. Shau'ri had become almost like a mother figure to Adolfina during the year that we lived on Abydos, and it had killed her knowing that she was out there somewhere, possibly a host to a Goa'uld. I was currently standing outside the gate room waiting to enter the gate room to see my team. The door opened and Bra'tac stepped out of the room with an airman.

"Daniel, you are well I see, how is Adolfina?" He asked.

"She'll be fine, she's in the infirmary with my wife Shau'ri you can stop by and see her if you'd like, but she's not awake yet," I answered.

"SG-1- there's someone who'd like to see you," General Hammond stated inside the gate room.

"Well that's me," I said, moving into the room.

"Daniel!" Sam exclaimed. Jack grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Spacemonkey!" He said. I chuckled. Jack stepped back and let Sam give me a hug.

"How's Adolfina?" Jack asked.

"She'll be fine. I didn't even know she'd been hurt till we got back here and she collapsed on the ramp. Janet fixed her up but she's lost a lot of blood. She'll be out for a while, but General Hammond said she can join the team when she's better," I replied.

Jack nodded his head, and the four of us made our way to the infirmary. Shau'ri was still sitting by Adolfina's side, and I stood beside her and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine guys, you need to get some sleep you've had a long day," Janet stated, walking over to us. We each took a seat somewhere in the room, and Janet just shook her head and walked off…

The entire team, Bra'tac {who'd decided to stay till Adolfina was awake}, Kawalski, Ferretti, Shau'ri, and I hadn't left the infirmary other than to eat and use the bathroom. It had been almost three days now since Adolfina passed out on the ramp in the gate room, and she hasn't woken up yet. Janet's getting worried about her, because she should be awake by now, but she was trying not to show just how worried she was.

I stared down at Adolfina's pale face. Her bangs had gotten slightly longer since the last time I'd seen her a year ago. They hung down over her eyes, and her hair was all the way down to her hips now. When I'd first seen her on the ship I'd almost jumped up and raced towards her. But then I thought she might have a Goa'uld in her, and that it would expose the rest of the team, so I'd staid in my spot.

I'd been so relieved to find out that she hadn't been taken over by a Goa'uld, but her comment about everyday being a bad day had worried me. What exactly had happened to her while she was gone? I sighed, and sat back in my seat, no use worrying about this right now. Janet walked into the room a minute later and Jack jumped up off the couch {that he'd gotten one of the nurses to bring in for us} and walked towards her.

"How is she Doc?" He asked.

"Her vitals are fine, everything looks good. There's no reason she should still be unconscious," Janet replied.

"She is healing," Bra'tac stated, walking to the foot of Adolfina's bed.

I couldn't express how grateful I was to him. He'd watched out for her as best as he could under the circumstances, and she'd even said herself that her talks with him were the only thing keeping her going now and then.

"Huh?" Sam asked, looking over at Bra'tac.

"She's healing mentally. The past year hasn't been to kind to her," Bra'tac replied.

"How so?" I asked, sitting forward in my seat. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know.

"She is a very stubborn girl; she refused to do anything Klorel told her to do. Which more than once ended in him killing her, and putting her in the sarcophagus," Bra'tac explained.

I hung my head, and I could feel my hands shaking. I felt responsible for this, I was the one who wanted to unbury the gate back on Abydos, and I left her there in the pyramid. She may like to think of herself as my protector, but she's still like a younger sister to me, and every part of me wanted to protect her. A soft hand rested on my shoulder, and I looked sideways to see that it was Shau'ri. I gave her a small smile.

"God, no wonder she doesn't want to wake up," Jack muttered.

"She is strong, not once did she give up. She would have been a great Jaffa had she been born on Chulak," Bra'tac stated, not taking his eyes off Adolfina.

I smiled at the mental image of Adolfina as a Jaffa. I just couldn't see her following orders from a Goa'uld though; she's too stubborn and free spirited for that. Heck she barely ever did anything I asked her to do unless she deemed it important. And she definitely didn't do anything Jack told her to do.

"Indeed, she is very strong. She will pull through," Teal'c exclaimed, standing next to Bra'tac with his arms behind his back.

"All of you really need to get a good night's sleep, that means sleeping in your own beds," Janet stated suddenly. I shook my head; not taking my eyes off Adolfina's sleeping form.

"Sorry doc nothing is gonna get us out of here," Jack replied, sitting back down on the couch up against the wall, and Sam sat down next to him. Janet sighed, realizing she wasn't going to win this one and left.

Bra'tac and Teal'c took up their spots on the floor and started their Kelno'reem. I glanced over at Jack and Sam who'd fallen asleep on the couch, Sam's head was resting on Jack's shoulder, and I couldn't help but smile. I was starting to notice something between the two of them; they unconsciously cling to each other all the time. Kawalski and Ferretti were sitting in two chairs on the other side of Adolfina's bed, and they'd already fallen back asleep.

One of Kawalski's team members had been killed on their last mission, and he'd been up all night writing a letter to the family. He was also worried about Adolfina like the rest of us, and I guess he finally just crashed. I sat back in my chair and slowly drifted off to sleep…


	18. Chapter 18

_**Several days later {Adolfina's P.O.V.}**_

I groaned, and shifted slightly, which turned out to be a bad idea. My side erupted in pain as if I'd been burned. I opened my eyes after the pain subsided, and looked around me. I could see Daniel and Shau'ri both sleeping in the two chairs closest to me, Kawalski and Ferretti were sitting in two chairs on the other side of the bed, Jack and Sam had fallen asleep on a couch that I'm guessing one of the nurses had brought in, and Teal'c and Bra'tac seemed to be meditating in the middle of the room. I shifted carefully in my seat, and Teal'c and Bra'tac looked up at me. Both smiled at me and I smiled back at them. Suddenly Daniel sat up quickly, which caused Shau'ri to sit up.

"Adolfina you're awake," Daniel exclaimed, smiling brightly at me. Sam and Jack both shot up from their spots, and looked over at me. Kawalski's eyes snapped open, and he smiled at me. And Ferretti groaned, and looked up at me his eyes went wide, and then he grinned at me.

"Sleeping beauty you're finally awake," Ferretti stated, resting his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head at his comment.

"Adolfina, you had us worried there for a while. You wouldn't wake up," Jack stated, playfully glaring at me. I smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see you are well Adolfina. I will be taking my leave now that you are awake," Bra'tac stated, bowing his head at me slightly.

"Thanks' for staying till I was fine," I said, bowing my head slightly at him in return. He nodded and left the room.

"So Adolfina we have some good news for you," Jack said, smiling evilly at me. I sighed, and turned to Daniel.

"You better tell me cause he's just gonna torture me with it," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. I could hear Kawalski and Ferretti snickering at my statement.

"General Hammond said you can join SG-1 once your better," Daniel explained. I smiled and almost jumped out of bed with joy, but the slight pain in my side kept me rooted to my spot…

_**Two months later**_

I stared down at the scar along my side, and sighed. It had healed nicely, but I'll always have a scar there. I pulled my shirt back down, and sat down on my bed. The past two months had been sort of hell. First Sam got taken over by a Goa'uld… Er Tok'ra, then the team had been held captive by a group of people on a planet for a crime they didn't commit while I was stuck here recovering, and going absolutely nuts.

Just a little while ago Jack had gotten his shoulder run through by some sort of orb, then I'd been allowed off world with Daniel to Abydos so that we could tell them we hadn't found Skaara, though everyone was very happy to see me. Kasuf even gave me a hug, though he was careful of my side. Then while I was still recovering from my wound the team had finally found the Tok'ra, and Sam's dad had to have a Tok'ra put inside him since he had cancer. I sighed, today was my 20th birthday, and what better way to celebrate it than going on my first official mission as part of SG-1. I smiled and jumped up off my bed, and made my way down to the locker room to get ready…

I was walking down the hallway heading towards the gate room when Daniel rushed up beside me, grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Ah it's a surprise," Daniel stated, grinning evilly at me. I groaned, oh great Jack's rubbing off on him! We walked into the commissary and all the lights were off.

"Okay why are we…"

Before I could finish my sentence the lights turned on and a bunch of people shouted surprise. There was an ice cream cake with candles sitting on one of the tables. Daniel ushered me over to the table and everyone started singing happy birthday. I smiled, and when they were done singing I blew out the candles.

"Thanks guys," I said, smiling. Each of us had a piece of cake, and everyone promised to give me a present when I got back from my first mission. Once everyone had finished their piece of cake we all headed out, with SG-1 and I headed to the gate room.

"Are you ready for your first official mission as part of SG-1?" Daniel asked, looking down at me. I nodded my head.

"I'm so ready," I stated, just as the gate opened. The five of us walked up onto the ramp, and stepped through the gate…

_**One hour later on the planet**_

I looked around the planet and up at the two moons and the one sun above us. I smiled, and breathed in the air of a foreign planet. I miss Abydos but I don't think I could give up going to other planets. Though I know Daniel and I will both retire to Abydos that way there Shau'ri can be back home when we're no longer trying to save the planet and the galaxy.

"Enjoying yourself there are we?" Jack asked, smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, but smiled.

"This is great, I've lived on a different planet for the past two years but this is well different all on its own," I replied, glancing around me.

"I know what you mean squirt," Jack mumbled.

I smiled at his nickname for me, and shook my head. We were here looking for naquadah in the soil, a very boring first mission if you'd ask anyone else. But I was actually enjoying myself. We'd traveled several miles away from the gate stopping several times to check for naquadah but we haven't found any just yet.

"I'm not getting anything," Sam stated, packing up her supplies and standing up.

"All right we'll try another spot, but after that I'm calling this mission a bust and we're heading back. Sorry Adolfina no action on this one," Jack said, smiling at me.

"Ugh guys what's that?" Daniel asked, pointing up at something in the sky.

I groaned, and looked up to see something moving quickly towards us. I could hear a barely audible D'oh come from Jack's direction.

"That looks like a glider," I stated, backing up a few steps.

I'd spent a year as a slave to a Goa'uld I wasn't going to spend any more time as the slave of another, and all my instincts were telling me to run. Then something caught my eye. There was smoke trailing from the glider.

"It's damaged," Jack exclaimed.

"And it's headed this way," I shouted, running away with the rest of the team right behind me.

The thing crashed to the ground where we'd been standing a minute ago, and I was knocked off my feet by the shock wave of the glider hitting the ground, my head smacking the ground as I fell. Ow my head holy crap, why does the universe hate me?! My vision spun for a few seconds before it cleared. I looked up and I could see two people sitting in the glider. One seemed to be unconscious while the other was shifting slightly. We moved closer to the glider our guns aimed at it.

"Martouf," Sam exclaimed, running towards the glider. That's when the other person in the glider lifted his head, and I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Skaara," I whispered, staring shocked at him.


	19. Chapter 19

Skaara or Klorel stared at me from inside the glider as if he couldn't seem to understand what he was seeing.

"Martouf are you okay?" Sam asked, helping the man in the front of the glider out. Martouf, wait that's the name of one of the Tok'ra they'd meet.

"I'm fine," Martouf replied. Jack and Teal'c walked to the back of the glider, and pulled Klorel/Skaara out each keeping a firm grip on his shoulders. Daniel rested his hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't keep my eyes off Skaara/Klorel.

"All of you should be dead," Klorel stated, his eyes glowing.

He glared at me, all the time I'd spent as his slave both Skaara and I had practically tortured him. He'd thought having me there would control Skaara, but he'd underestimated Skaara's strength, and my stubbornness and hate for being told what to do. And because of that he hates me, but he never killed me permanently because he'd known if he did he'd lose what little control he had over Skaara.

"Yeah well we're not so get used to it," I stated.

"Martouf what are you doing here, and with Klorel?" Sam asked.

I could see a gash running down Martouf's arm, and there was a small cut on his face. Klorel had a large gash on his forehead, and he seemed to be breathing a little heavily.

"I was undercover on one of Klorel's planets. I remembered what you'd told us about him. At one point I was found out and had to make my escape. I took him hostage in order to escape, and came to the closest planet that I could find. I didn't expect you to be here," He answered. Klorel growled at the part about his capture.

"That means his Jaffa will be coming this way also," I stated. Martouf nodded his head.

"You must be Adolfina," He said.

"Yup that's me," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Well then let's get back to the SGC quickly," Jack suggested.

"Ah Jack I don't think that would be a good idea," Daniel exclaimed.

"And why the hell not?" Jack asked.

"Well if the NID got word that we've captured a Goa'uld, no matter who the host is, they'll take him away and we'll never see him again. I think it's better to take him to the Tok'ra so they can remove the symbiote from Skaara," Daniel explained. Klorel's eyes went wide, and he began to struggle in Teal'c and Jack's grip but they were too strong for him.

"I was going to suggest bringing him to the base, but we will be going to a few stop over planets before heading to the Tok'ra home world," Martouf exclaimed.

"All right then let's go, before ships start appearing in orbit," I stated, turning and moving towards the gate.

I was eager to have Skaara back and after a year and several months of him being locked in his own mind I was ready to free him. I guess the others must have sensed my mood because they followed me without question. Suddenly a bunch of gliders flew overhead. Damn it! I picked up my pace with the rest of the team right behind me. Several blasts hit the ground behind us, and one blast caused Daniel to stumble and fall to the ground. I raced over to him, grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"I'm fine go," He stated, pushing me in the direction of the gate.

I nodded my head and continued on, but I glanced back at him to make sure he was okay, which he was. We reached the gate several minutes later while trying to avoid fire from the gliders, and Martouf put in a gate address. I fired my gun at one of the gliders as it passed over top of me. I ducked behind the DHD using it as cover. The gate opened a few seconds later, and Martouf rushed towards the gate. Suddenly a set of rings hit the ground, and a dozen Jaffa came running towards us.

"Quick through the gate," Jack shouted, using his free arm to fire at the Jaffa.

I watched as Sam, Martouf, and Daniel went through the gate. Jack and Teal'c still had a hold on Klorel so I was left with the job of cover fire. The second Jack, Teal'c, and Klorel were through the gate; I jumped up from my spot next to the DHD firing widely at the Jaffa who were running towards me, and raced through the gate. The planet was covered in ice, and I rubbed my arms trying to keep them warm.

"Damn why did it have to be an ice planet?" I muttered under my breath I gotten so used to the climate of Abydos that now I hate the cold, "Now can we go to the Tok'ra home world?"

"No we'll make a few more stop offs before we head there," Martouf replied, dialing up the gate. We went to about five other planets before Martouf finally decided to bring us to the Tok'ra home planet. Though he had all of us blind folded before he dialed in, and wouldn't let us remove them until we reached the other side.

"Finally we should dial Earth to let them know that we're fine," I stated.

Martouf nodded to Sam, who dialed up Earth and talked with General Hammond for a minute, then when the gate shut down we headed to the underground base. We were currently sitting in a room waiting for the extraction process to be finished, but I couldn't sit still. I felt jumpy, and nervous. I paced back and forth in the room, chewing on my thumb nail as I paced.

"Damn it squirt would ya sit the hell down, he's gonna be fine," Jack exclaimed. I glared at him for a second before sitting down next to Daniel. He wrapped his arm around me in a brotherly way, and I leaned into his side.

"Hey don't worry like Jack said he'll be fine. The Tok'ra will get Klorel out of him," Daniel comforted.

"I know they will, but I can't help but be nervous," I replied.

"We're all worried, but the Tok'ra know what they're doing. He'll be fine," Sam stated, smiling at me. I nodded my head and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep…


	20. Chapter 20

_ I leaned in towards Skaara and kissed him. He kissed me back, and I leaned against him just as Daniel and Shau'ri walked into the tent._

"_Hey no funny business," Daniel joked. I stuck my tongue out at him._

"_We were just kissing, you and Shau'ri do that all the time," I countered. _

_ Daniel scowled for a second, then shook his head. I could see a small smile playing at his mouth. The two of them sat down next to us and we started talking about different things. Suddenly everything seemed to change in an instant; I was no longer sitting in the tent that the four of us shared on Abydos, but in a Goa'uld ship. _

_ I could see Skaara, Shau'ri, Daniel, Sam, and Jack all lying on beds like the one I was lying on. I could also see Teal'c chained to the wall behind Jack. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I could see Daniel and Jack also looking around the room, and I caught both of their eyes. Suddenly the doors on the opposite side of the room opened and several people walked in._

_ Four of them were carrying a glass case full of symbiotes. They set the case down in the middle of the room, and each one grabbed a symbiote, and walked towards one of my team members. I watched as each of them were implanted with a symbiote, their eyes glowed, and then one of the men set a symbiote next to me and it burrowed into my neck. I could feel a scream rising in my throat even though I didn't feel any pain. Then suddenly my body sat up, but it wasn't me that sat up it was the Goa'uld. _

_ One of the Jaffa handed me a staff weapon, and my body walked over to where Teal'c was chained to the wall. He looked up at me, with hate but also sympathy. Hate for the Goa'uld and sympathy for me. I tried my best to take back control, but I was no match for the Goa'uld. The staff weapon opened, and I silently said sorry to Teal'c trying to convey my sadness. The staff weapon fired and the blast hit Teal'c in the stomach over his symbiote pouch. The staff weapon fired again several more times, and I knew he was dead…_

"Adolfina wake up it's just a dream," Daniel said, shaking me.

I sat up and looked around me. I was still in one of the rooms in the Tok'ra base, waiting to see if the process of removing Klorel from Skaara went well. None of my friends were Goa'uld, I wasn't a Goa'uld, Teal'c wasn't dead, and everything would be fine.

"You wanna talk about it?" Daniel asked. I shook my head.

"Not really," I replied. Daniel sighed, and I could feel his arm wrap around me in a hug.

"I know that the Tok'ra know what they're doing, and that Skaara will be fine. But I can't help but worry, I've seen some of the things that Klorel has made Skaara do, and I'm worried that Skaara won't be the same person when he's got control of himself again," I explained.

"Adolfina Skaara is a strong kid; he'll be fine all right. You need to stop worrying," Daniel said, hugging me a little tighter. Suddenly the door opened and Skaara came running through.

"Adu'lfia, O'Neel, Dan'yel," He exclaimed, running towards us.

I shot up out of my seat and raced toward him. I tackled him in a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. The kiss lasted for almost a minute then I had to come up for air. I could hear Jack snickering behind me, and I glared at him for a second. Skaara hugged Jack and Daniel, then Sam, and he gave Teal'c a smile. Skaara wrapped his arm around me, and I leaned into his side.

"Sam head to the gate, and dial Earth. Tell General Hammond that the process went smoothly, and we have Skaara back. Ask him if it's okay to bring Skaara back," Jack ordered, smiling at the two of us. I stared at Skaara for a second, then turned to watch as Sam rushed out of the room…

_**Several Hours later**_

We had arrived on Earth a few minutes ago, and I was helping Skaara get settled in a room. The president had given permission for Skaara to live on Earth, and the NID had been ordered not to touch him. They'd have to get through me and the rest of SG-1 first and I guess the president had guessed that and wasn't willing to risk his flagship SGC team rebelling. Shau'ri had been ecstatic to see her brother again, and when I told Skaara about me being on SG-1 he was at first a little worried for my safety but he realized there was no way he could keep me from going to other planets.

Skaara had decided that he wanted to stay here on Earth, though he did want to visit Abydos every month if possible. I sat down on the bed in my room, and stared at Skaara. General Hammond had allowed us to share a room as long as there's no ah… adult things happening in here. Skaara smiled down at me, and sat down.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just I haven't gotten to really talk to you in almost a year," I replied.

"Well I'm here now and I'm never leaving you alone again. You're even more beautiful than I remember," He murmured. I blushed a deep red.

He smiled at me, and put his arm around me. I looked up at him, and gave him a long kiss. For once since Skaara and I had been taken from Abydos I was fully and truly happy. Life was perfect, I have my team, and family for once in my life. Daniel's like an older brother to me, Jack's like an uncle, Sam and Teal'c are like my very close cousins, Shau'ri is like my sister/mother figure, and Skaara is my boyfriend.

We'd be going on missions to other planets, something that most of the world would never get to do. What more could I ask for? I couldn't be happier. I kissed my boyfriend again, then the two of us finished getting him settled in…

_**The end**_

_**Author's note: All right so this chapter and maybe the last one were a little rushed. But I had this idea that I wanted to get out. Now this is the end of this story but I'm going to be publishing another story {Soon hopefully} that will be an… almost continuation of this story. It'll be called the Clones lives. Don't forget to review!**_


End file.
